


The Purist Flame

by Adomj110



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adomj110/pseuds/Adomj110
Summary: OC Male Reader x RWBY
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Bio

Ignis Flare. Age 16.

Outfit-

Weapon Storm Shadow-

  
Semblance Pure Flame- A blue flame that is much stronger than regular fire and doesn't harm anyone who is a friend towards the user.


	2. Vol 1 Little Wanderer

Beowolves are seen in a forest walking about until they are shot by multiple arrows. The grimm disappear and so do the arrows. A young man walks by.

Ignis: That's about three. Hmm the next town should be close.

He points his index finger upwards to feel the wind while making a pop sound.

Ignis: Yeah definitely close by.

The young man walks onwards until he encounters the village and sees villagers running away. The town is being over runned by grimm and bandits. Ignis sighs.

Ignis: And here I thought this town would be as normal as the others one. Well most of them anyways. Let's do this.

He jumps onto a roof and aims towards both the grimm and bandits. Each shot is counted while some missed due to the reaction to both parties so Ignis jumps onto more roofs.

Ignis: "Damn this chaos isn't making it easier to take them down. I should switch dust."

Dust is pulled out from his pocket and he slaps it onto the string of his bow and it changes to light blue. Lighting hit the targets while connecting to another. The bandits notice that their being outmatched so they run off with some beowolves chasing them. As the last bit of beowolves stay and attack Ignis.

Ignis: So just you guys not a problem.

His left hand lights on fire and he shoots towards the grimm killing each one with ease. The town is cleared and the villagers hiding in their stores and homes run out.

Random villager: Oh thank you kind sir. We thought we were done for.

Shop owner: Quite the aim you got their you a hunter?

Ignis: Nah just someone who likes to help.

Random villager: Ah I see well thank you anyways stranger you need anything?

Shop owner: Yes you did a good job helping our village.

Ignis ponders and makes his decision.

Ignis: Just need some food & dust.

Shop Owner: Oh well your in luck I work the dust shop here so follow me.

He follows him while the random villager yells out something.

Random Villager: I also run the food stands so you'll be set once your out!

After getting restocked on his things Ignis is back to walking. He looks through his things while in thought.

Ignis: "Alright got everything I need just gotta find a place to rest."

Looking around he jumps onto a tree branch and prepares to sleep.

Ignis: "I wonder how long until I run into those kingdoms. Ah well I'll find out sooner or later time for some rest."

Before he rests he looks under his clothing and sees the scars.

Ignis: Just where did these come from. Ever since I woke up a year ago I just had these. Someday I'll find out.

He passes out and a dream plays.

**(Flashback One year ago)**

Ignis: I've been walking for god knows how long and I woke up with a fresh pair of clothes I have no memory of who I am but my name. Just what are my origins.

As he is lost in thought screaming is heard. A large Ursa is fighting a man in an apron holding an axe.

Man: I'll end this right here.

He charges at the Ursa and swings only for the grimm to block and push the man away. Ignis watches wondering what he can do so he runs towards the grimm with his fist clenched. The Ursa notices him and charges. The man tries to stop the grimm but is weakened.

Ignis: "Will my fist do anything? There's gotta be something else I can do this beast is gonna need more than a punch, think man."

His fist hits the palm of the grimm but somehow is able to stop it. The Ursa pushes and Ignis somewhat goes into panic. 

Ignis: "Ok that's unexpected but it's still fighting come on!"

His body tenses up but a flame is shown from his fist and pushes the Ursa back to a tree. Ignis is surprised and tries to figure out how he did that but the Ursa recovers and charges back. The man steps in and slices at the ursa and calls to Ignis.

Man: Kid you either help me finish this or run.

Ignis ponders but stays. The man throws a knife and Ignis catches it and holds it backwards.

Man: When I attack it you go behind it and stab got it.

Ignis nods and the ursa runs towards them. The man sidesteps and chops at it. Ignis quickly runs behind it and stabs. The ursa screams and tries to swipe at them both.

Ignis: "This isn't enough I gotta try summoning that fire again. Think Ignis remember that feeling."

He tenses himself up and a small fire is seen on his hand. The man notices this and Ignis waits for the ursa. It charges again and Ignis shoots at it knocking it back a bit while being stunned. They both look at each other and the man cleaves the ursa's head off.

Man: Phew now that came in handy how did you do that kid?

Ignis: From the feeling I had earlier I used that. Oh here's your knife back.

Man: I dunno I have plenty of better knives back in my shop you better take that one with you.

Ignis: Oh well thanks but I think I'll need something better than a knife.

Man: Good point. Well for saving my butt how bout I give you an actual weapon.

Ignis: Alright what kind of weapon?

Man: Follow me.

The walk towards the village and enter a blacksmith shop.

Man: Yup this here is mine built by my own hands and well also my fathers heh wait here I'll go fetch the weapon.

Ignis is in awe on how many weapons there are and looks at the knife and puts it on the counter.

The man who is the blacksmith comes in with something wrapped in a cloth.

Blacksmith: Here it is I built it myself.

He unwraps the cloth and a bow is shown. Ignis grabs the bow and inspects it.

Blacksmith: The difference with this bow is you don't need arrows just dust.

He hands Ignis an ice dust.

Blacksmith: Now slap it onto the string.

He does and it glows an icey blue.

Ignis: Whoa, that'll do. Thanks Smith.

Blacksmith: No problem here take the rest of these dusts with you since you're gonna need it. Also regular arrows will work but not as good.

Ignis: Noted thanks.

**(Flashback ends)**

Ignis: "Ever since I've going from village to village helping those in need. I dunno why but I feel like it's the right thing to do. I've also had to self train myself with the bow and my semblance. It wasn't easy but I figured it out I think."

Morning comes and Ignis walks once again. He feels something and he looks around and sees no one until for a second something covered in shadows appears but it's gone.

Ignis: I swear my sleep schedule is either that bad or something or someone is following me.

He shakes his head and proceeds to walking but something hits him in the face and everything goes black. Seconds later he wakes up seeing someone flat on their face.

Ignis: I swear that was bird that hit me.

The person flat on the face gets up but struggles.

???: Hey watch where you're going kid "hiccups".

Ignis: Sorry but I just woke up so I'm still starting up.

???: Pfft whatever I'll be just on my w-way then.

He proceeds to walk but falls over. Ignis shakes his head.

Ignis: Ok something is definitely wrong with you. Need some help or you good?

???: Me naaaah I'm a ok being drunk makes me stronger.

He flexes an arm while still on the ground.

Ignis: Alrighty then good luck with that.

He tries to leave but the man stops him.

???: Where's your parents kid or you a runaway.

Ignis: Neither and I don't think I should be talking to a drunk stranger like you so goodbye.

???: Neither? Well kid your gonna need someone watching y-your back or mine.

The stranger tries to get back up again but falls. Ignis sighs and continues to leave.

???: Aaah let's fight.

He pulls out a greatsword and charges. Ignis jumps back and pulls his bow out and aims.

Ignis: Listen I'm not in the mood to be fighting in the morning nor are you so how bout we don't this.

???: Morning is da best time for a fight now p-put em up.

He swings towards Ignis but he shoots at his feet and the stranger trips and continues to charge at Ignis. He swings a couple of times but Ignis keeps dodging trying not to kill him.

Ignis: Look man you seem like a decent fellow I'd rather not accidentally kill you.

???: Oh I am a decent fellow the best oh and I mean **the** best haven't you heard I'm C-crow Brandwen!

Ignis jumps to a tree branch and switches to lighting dust. He shoots but the man blocks it and smirks chopping down the tree he is on. Ignis jumps to another but it also gets chopped down, so he jumps in the air and charges his arrow.

Ignis: "As much as I like my semblance I'd rather not start another forest fire like last time. I'd better use it carefully."

The charged arrow is shot but the man counters by transforming his weapon to range mode and shoots the arrow and it explodes.

Ignis: Well shit it was worth a shot but guess I'll go melee.

He lands and charges at the man while swinging his bow trying to hit him but the man easily dodges.

Crow: Come on k-kid you're making it too easy.

Ignis with an annoyed look charges his fist with fire and swings but Crow catches it.

Crow: N-not bad adding a little fire to your punch but it's not enough.

He throws Ignis back but he recovers and slaps a purple dust crystal on the string and prepares three arrows on the string.

Crow: Whoa t-three now. Just try kid.

He shoots at Crow's shoes and he floats.

Crow: What the? Hey put me down.

Ignis: I think you got this. I'll be going now.

As he walks off Crow with an annoyed look flaps his arms.

Crow: Oh, so that's how it is well watch your back.

Ignis laughs and continues walking but gets hit in the back and blacks out. He wakes up again seeing Crow lying flat on his face again.

Ignis: Ah again ok Crow you a magician or something?

Crow: Magician? Ha that's funny oh and it's Qrow not Crow dunno where you got that f-from.

Ignis: You just. Ugh whatever.

He stays lying on the ground.

Ignis: Guess it's a tie then.

Qrow: Pfft a t-tie nah I totally won.

Ignis rolls his eyes while closing them.

Ignis: What a morning.


	3. Traveling Buddies

**After their fight the two sit down & chat.**

Qrow: Ugh fighting while being drunk can wore me out sometimes.

Ignis: I bet I don't think I could hold liquor that well.

Qrow: Pfft yeah probably but hey if you ever wanna test that theory I got you.

He pulls out his flask waving it and putting it back. Ignis shakes his head while smiling a bit.

Qrow: So kid where you off to?

Ignis hesitates to answer but says it anyway.

Ignis: Well I've been encountering villages and cleaning up some of their messes or just resting for the next trip. Other than that possibly seeing what that town they call Vale is like.

Qrow: Hmm interesting well kid if your heading to Vale so am I. I got some classified stuff to send there.

Ignis: "Classified? I shouldn't pry till I gain his trust".

Qrow: Welp enough with the formalities let's get going.

Ignis lost in thought notices and catches up.

Ignis: Where to exactly?

Qrow points forward.

Qrow: That a way!

He gets a confused look on his face and points to another direction.

Qrow: Or... this way.

Ignis face palms and they walk. He then notices the shadow from earlier in the distance to his left while seeing more of it's figure but it goes away quickly. He shakes his head while putting his hand on it.

Ignis: "I need some medication or something."

**2 Weeks later.**

Ignis: "Qrow has taken me to do some missions and well let's just say spying on criminals, cleaning up some grimm, and seeing him hitting on waiters sure is something else but it's been making my trips well, more fun. Right now we're packed more than ever this time for whatever mission we're doing".

They stop at a hill.

Qrow: Hmph this is it. Listen kid cause you've been doing pretty well ever since we met and this mission is gonna be a doozy.

Ignis nods and listens.

Qrow: Good cause that camp over their is the White Fang's and we need information. I need you to snipe and watch my back.

Ignis: Snipe and cover your back heh no problem.

He pulls out his bow and about to head to a good spot until Qrow stops him.

Qrow: If something happens you know what to do.

He leaves and sneaks in while Ignis heads to a spot to snipe.

**Qrow's pov.**

Qrow: "Plenty of White Fang just like the other camps but all I need is information about those three who attacked Amber & then I'm out heh can't believe I'm relieved to have Ignis along but my semblance can be a burden but it seems like he's able to handle himself pretty well".

He continues sneaking around knocking out any members that spot him until he reaches a tent and waits until they leave which they do then he goes in.

Qrow: "Let's see their set on stealing more dust again but where is. Ah here's something".

Note: She's been telling Roman to get more dust again and we've been on a streak but what is all the dust for? Whatever it is it's for our cause! It seems she's quite dangerous with that strange power she gained.

Qrow: "Now this is what I'm talking about looks like snooping around is starting to pay up. Alright I'm out of here- oh shit".

???: What are you doing here human!

**Ignis's pov.**

Ignis: "I wonder what he's looking for this time. The last couple of missions I've noticed him snooping for some information for whatever it is. Oh well he should be done soon I better start pack-".

???: KILL THE HUMAN!

Ignis: Well shit never mind.

He spots a group and shoots them with a lighting arrow stunning them. As he continues sniping until he notices Qrow holding his own until a brute appears with some weird tech on his arms & back.

**Qrow's pov.**

Qrow: "Welp that could have gone better. I better transform and get out of here".

As he is about to leave he bumps into someone.

???: Just where do you think you're going punk?

Qrow points behind the man.

Qrow: Umm that way.

Brute: Not before I break every bone in your body human!

The brute punches his fists together and dust lights up. He punches at Qrow which he tries to block but is sent back to a tent with the dirt rising up a bit.

Qrow: Ugh that's a new one but I can definitely mess that toy up.

He gets back up and shoots at the brute while running around him. The brute gets annoyed and he punches the ground making the dirt rise up again destroying the camp. Qrow tries to escape but gets caught in it. He wakes up and sees the brute is about to punch him but he narrowly dodges it and steps back. The brute attempts to attack again but his arm stops. He looks at his back and a lighting arrow disappears. Qrow is relieved.

Qrow: Took you long enough kid.

Ignis: Hey you try keeping up when you get sneaked upped on but I took care of em. Now let's finish this.

Brute: Two? Not a problem.

Qrow: Heh whatever you say big guy-

The brute grabs Qrow's head and throws him to the side. Ignis is surprised by this and aims at him.

**Ignis pov.**

He shoots but the brute only gets minorly stunned and charges at him. Ignis steps back and changes to gravity dust and aims at his feet and the brute floats for a bit but lands on the ground and continues to charge.

Ignis: Just what did you take this morning?

Brute: Vitamin D!

The brute knocks Ignis back and he loses his bow. He tries to get back up but the brute is too quick but before he hits Ignis again he charges his fire and shoots at him knocking him back a bit. He shakes it off and continues charging. Ignis panics and tries to figure out what to do until Qrow comes in blocking the brute with his sword.

Qrow: Get out of here kid before-

He gets cut off when the brute grabs him by the neck and Ignis looks for his bow but finds a White Fang pistol by a dead member. He grabs it pointing at the brute.

Brute: Hah like you can make the shot but hey I'll let you try hit me right here kid.

He points at his head. Ignis aims while his hands shake. The brute laughs and waits.

Ignis: "I've never used a gun before but can this really do anything? I gotta for Qrow! He's done so much for me since we met I don't want to lose him, I gotta."

He looks at Qrow and his face is purple. Ignis closes his eyes but hears someone.

???: Do not hesitate. Breath.

Ignis in an instinct stops shaking and opens his eyes in a serious manner pulling the trigger and the bullet goes through the brute. Qrow is dropped to the ground breathing in air. Ignis lowers the gun and drops it while passing out. He wakes up to a bond fire & sees Qrow sitting next to him.

Qrow: Phew you had me worried kid.

Ignis: Is it...

Qrow: Over? Yeah I got us out of their.

Ignis is relieved but remembers what he did and looks at Qrow.

Qrow: I'm gonna guess that was the first time you used a gun right?

Ignis: Yeah I don't know what came over me. I've killed grimm and bandits with my bow. Why did I choke back their?

Qrow: Well killing a person with a bow is a little different than a gun and well I don't want to go through the long lecture so I'll be short with it. You may have hesitated but you did it because someone was in danger and we all gotta do what we can for the people we care about.

Ignis: I see but it felt so familiar like I went through a similar dramatic experience before but my memories won't go that far.

He puts his hands on his head trying to remember but nothing. Qrow puts his hand on Ignis's shoulder.

Qrow: Memories huh? Looks like you had more to say when we first met.

Ignis looks down and nods.

Ignis: Yeah sorry I... didn't know if I could trust you or not but now I know. You've looked out for me these last two weeks and I'm grateful for it.

Qrow: Thanks and well kid if it makes you feel any better I may know someone who could help with your lost memories.

Ignis: Really who?

Qrow: The person that I need to give the classified things you & I had to do missions for. Ozpin.

Ignis: That name... sounds familiar who is he?

Qrow looks at him with a surprised look but tells him.

Qrow: He runs a school for hunters & huntresses called Beacon Academy.

Ignis: Beacon huh... well that's good to know you really think he can help with my memories?

Qrow: Possibly but if he can't I could at least get you enrolled. I don't think you want to be hanging around an old man like me for another month or so ya know?

Ignis: I dunno it's been fun doing missions with you and this school your talking about seems a bit... much.

Qrow: Pffft nah I think you'll fit right in.

He puts his arm around Ignis with a smile.

Qrow: Besides I heard there are cute girls there.

Ignis blushes and shakes his head rapidly.

Ignis: Man why'd you have to go and say something like that.

Qrow laughs.

Qrow: Sorry I needed to lighten up the mood and seeing you blush like that sure did it. So you up for it kid.

He puts his arm off and gives a serious look. Ignis puts his head down and looks up.

Ignis: Fuck it, I'm down.


	4. The Wizard

**(Beacon Academy)**

The two walk through the school. Ignis is in awe on how big and spacey it is. Qrow smirks while he leads.

Ignis: So this is Beacon.

Qrow: Yup the school for future huntsmen & huntresses.

As they enter a building something fast pasts Ignis.

???: UNCLE QROWWW!

Qrow is seen being tackled by a girl with a red cape.

Qrow: Woah easy there pipsqueak. Don't you have classes to attend too?

She pouts and lightly punches him.

???: We're on break silly. So what are you doing here?

Another voice is heard.

???: So this is where you headed to huh Ruby.

The voice is from a girl with blonde hair followed by a girl with a black bow & another in a white dress.

Ruby: Oh sorry Yang. I saw uncle Qrow so I had to catch up.

Yang: Right. Good to see you Qrow.

Qrow: Likewise.

He looks back at Ignis and he is looking away with a nervous face.

Qrow: Sorry kiddos but I gotta talk to Oz about a secret mission.

Ruby: Aww ok. You better tell us what you've been up too. It's been forever since you've told us about your missions! Also who's he?

Qrow: He's a friend.

Ignis's shoulders stiffen up and he looks over to Ruby.

Ignis: H-hello. I'm Ignis.

He extends his hand out and she shakes it.

Ruby: Ruby Rose. Nice to meetcha.

Qrow: Good now you know. Come on kid better not keep Oz waiting.

Ignis: R-right!

They head to an elevator and go up.

Yang: Welp I guess we'll catch up with him later.

Ruby: Yeah but did you see what Ignis had on his back? What a cool looking Bow. I wonder what it can do!

The girl in the white dress puts a finger on her chin.

Weiss: I wonder if he's entering Beacon.

Yang: Whoever he is I hope he's a good fighter I've been needing a good sparring partner. No offense Blake.

Blake: Hmm. Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention I just got to a really good part in this book.

The two make it to the top and enter to see a man with white hair & glasses sitting on a chair.

Ozpin: Ah as expected. Good to see again Qrow.

Qrow: Good to see you too Oz.

He walks to an empty chair across from Ozpin & Ignis follows. Ozpin looks over to see Ignis standing next to Qrow.

Ozpin: So this is the boy with the missing memories?

Qrow: Yup I figured you'd be able to help him remember anything.

Ozpin: From what you texted me possibly but we shall see. Ignis correct?

Ignis looks over to Ozpin a bit nervous but answers.

Ignis: Yes. I-it's an honor to meet you Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin: Please just Ozpin but it's kind of you to be formal. Now about those memories.

Ignis: Qrow said you could be able to restore them.

Ozpin: In theory yes but we shall see. Now I want you to close your eyes.

Ignis looks confused but Ozpin reassures him.

Ozpin: Don't worry I won't do anything to harm you it will just take a minute or two.

Ignis quickly breathes & closes his eyes. Ozpin reaches towards Ignis's head. As Ignis's eyes are closed he can see a green light.

Ozpin: "It seems his memories are shattered. The poor boy."

A few more minutes pass and Ozpin removes his hand from Ignis's head.

Qrow: So anything?

Ozpin shakes his head.

Ozpin: No. His mind is too damaged to try and restore. I'm sorry Ignis.

Ignis: It's alright at least I know why I can't remember.

He tries to smile but he has his head down. Qrow pats his head.

Qrow: Don't worry one day you'll figure it out but for now let's get down to the next thing.

Ozpin: Yes. From what Qrow has told me you seem to be a capable fighter.

Ignis: Y-yeah if Qrow has told you then I'm guessing you want me to prove it?

Ozpin: Indeed. You will be tested tomorrow. For now you should rest. Trying to restore your mind might have made you tired correct?

Ignis: Now that you mention it I do feel a little dizzy.

Qrow stands and puts a hand on Ignis's shoulder.

Qrow: Then I guess we're off then. Come on kiddo let's get you some rest.

They both leave & Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

**(Hotel)**

Ignis sits on the side of his bed anxious about tomorrow. Qrow notices.

Qrow: Nervous about the big day tomorrow?

Ignis: Yeah I never thought I would be able to get this far ya know. I've been in the woods for a year and here I am about to be tested in order to enter Beacon. Pretty wild.

Qrow: Heh I get how you feel but you'll pass with flying colors. As long as you do your best.

He gives a thumbs up & Ignis feels better.

Ignis: Your right. Thanks Qrow.

He is about to go to sleep but Qrow tosses him something.

Qrow: No problem but you'll be needing this just in case.

Ignis catches it and opens it revealing a tanto.

Qrow: I saw it at a shop we passed on our way to Beacon.

Ignis: I dunno what to say.

Qrow: Then don't. Just remember that you'll have more than one weapon on you this time.

Ignis: Alright then. I'll make sure to use it then!

He falls asleep. Qrow smiles & also goes to sleep.

**(Emerald Forest)**

Ozpin: You will be on your own with no help but if something happens Ms. Goodwitch will come to your aid & so will Qrow. Now take your stance.

Ignis readies his bow and waits. He is sent off. As he is in the air he aims his bow at a tree & shoots. A line of ice is shown. He grinds onto it and lands safely on the ground.

Ignis: "So what Qrow told me I need to find a relic. Welp better start looking".

As he is to begin searching rustling is heard from the trees & bushes. From the bush a big Ursa appears & the trees are Beowolves. He takes his stance & patiently waits for an attack. Both the Beowolves attack at the same time but Ignis is seen in the air aiming down. He shoots and ice traps the two. Ignis lands and moves back sending a fire arrow at them. An explosion is shown. Ignis breathes but is cut off by the Ursa slashing at him but he dodges.

Ignis: Oh you again at least I know how to deal with you so come on.

He cocks his head at it. The Ursa charges but Ignis slides underneath it and brings out his tanto slicing it. As he exits he shoots a gravity arrow making it float upwards. It struggles a bit but Ignis does a charged ice shot shooting through it and it explodes into ice particles. Ignis wipes his forehead.

Ignis: Phew well onto finding that relic.

He walks onwards until he finds a small ruin and sees a pedestal in the middle with a blue emerald.

Ignis: An emerald? Alright yoink.

He takes it and is about to head back until loud stomping is heard. Ignis turns to see a three headed dog like grimm looking quite angry. 

???: YOU WORM GIVE US OUR TROPHY BACK OR THEIR WILL BE BLOOD!

Ignis look at the emerald then back at the dog.

Ignis: You mean this? This like your chew toy or something?

Back with Ozpin. He is surprised on what he is seeing. Glynda speaks up.

Glynda: How in the world did we not know about this grimm? Professor Ozpin we must get Ignis away from it!

Ozpin: Right. Qrow I believe your pupil might be in serious trouble.

Qrow: Wait. Let him take care of it.

They both look at Qrow with concern.

Glynda: Are you saying we must let that young man take on something way above him? Are you insane!

Qrow: Maybe but the kid has been through some tough situations & made it out alive. Plus this is his initiation.

Glynda: Nonsense! Even if he is skilled I'd rather not have him be killed! Professor please let me stop this!

Ozpin: As much as I agree we must let Ignis try & defeat this grimm. This might also be my fault.

Glynda: What do you mean?

**(Flashback)**

Oobleck: Ah what a beautiful day to do some research for my class. Hmm now what should their next assignment be?

As he ponders he walks by a cave and outside the entrance lies a blue emerald.

Oobleck: Now what do we have here. Quite an interesting gem I'll take to Professor Ozpin. He'll know what to do with it.

**(Flashback ends)**

Glynda: So you used it as a relic!?

Ozpin: I figured it would be better than a chess piece. Trying to think of something new isn't easy you know.

Glynda facepalms & Qrow sighs.

Qrow: Well all we can do now is hope that Ignis defeats it and make it back.

The dog like grimm breathes heavily and slowly approaches Ignis.

Ignis: W-woah easy there fido. Look I kinda need this to pass my test. I can give it back to you later deal?

???: NO DEAL! THAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS NOW GIVE IT BACK! WE ARE CERBERUS WE WILL FREEZE YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DO NOT YIELD!

Ignis: Aww man I was hoping for a deal. Well then let's dance ya big poodle.

**(Dmc3 Cerberus Theme Plays)  
**

Cerberus swipes at Ignis but he dodges. It continues to swipe but Ignis keeps on dodging. So the grimm switches to shooting giant shards of ice from all three of it's mouths. Ignis gets knocked back into a tree. He is seen breathing heavily but gets back up.

Ignis: "Man this dog really is mad. I need to think of a way to counter it. Hmm let's try".

He runs towards it but stops & shoots a gravity arrow near his feet. He levitates for a little bit but the grimm tries to swipe at him again but Ignis shoots another gravity arrow. He continues to do this while switching to fire & ice arrows. Multiple arrows hit Cerberus but it doesn't back down. The grimm shoots a beam of ice nearly hitting Ignis. He lands on the ground & his feet are stuck from the ice blast. As he is struggling he brings out a fire arrow & burns off the ice but he gets swiped while losing his bow. He tries to get his bow back but Cerberus blocks his path. Ignis brings out his tanto & Cerberus laughs. He runs around the grimm slicing at his feet and belly but it isn't enough. The grimm starts to go all out with swipes, ice shards, & blasts. Ignis gets overwhelmed and is knocked into the air while being semi unconscious but he regains composure while seeing his tanto near him. So he kicks it & it goes into Cerberus's eye. It cries in pain. Ignis reclaims his bow and charges an arrow with his semblance knocking the grimm onto it's back. As he thinks it is over Cerberus is seen getting back up. Ignis tiredly readies himself but sees it kneel.

Cerberus: I haven't faced a worthy opponent in years. You have proven yourself. Please take our emerald as a reward.

Ignis: Wait really I thought this meant a lot to you?

Cerberus: It did but after facing you we realized that we no longer need it. It seems it will be fine in the right hands of a worthy warrior.

Ignis bows.

Ignis: Oh well thank you.

Cerberus: Good luck young warrior.

It turns into a small ball of light & disappears. Ignis picks up his tanto while looking at the emerald smiling & heads back but he stops and blocks a blade with his bow. A stranger stands before him in strange armor. 

Ignis: Ok. Just who might you be?

???: It seems you've defeated it. Well done but this is only the first step into your journey. So I'll be watching over you.

The stranger begins to leave but Ignis stops him.

Ignis: Wait! Just who are you anyway?

He looks at Ignis.

???: My name is.... Wesley.

A strong wind appears and he is gone. Ignis feels confused but heads back.

**(Auditorium)**

Ozpin: It seems you have retrieved the emerald. Sadly many teams have been formed and it would take awhile to get you a team so we've decided to put you in your own solo team. You may join a team of your liking to do missions with.

Ignis: Wow I'm honored to be in this position thank you Professor- I mean Ozpin.

Ozpin smirks and he points to three teams standing in the empty auditorium.

Ozpin: For now you'll be teaming up with team CFVY, JNPR, & RWBY.

Ignis is greatly greeted by them but one team leader confronts Ignis in a flirty manner.

???: So you're the solo man? Looks like Ozpin picked a cutie with good aim. Names Coco.

She extends her hand & Ignis nervously shakes it.

Ignis: O-oh thanks.

He then feels someone put an arm around him.

Qrow: Hey look at you getting the hotties.

Ignis madly blushes.

Ignis: H-hey man why'd you have to say something like that!

Qrow laughs while ruffling Ignis's hair.

Qrow: Sorry I couldn't help it. Ya did good kid now you can work your way up without me for now.

Ignis looks down but nods.

Ignis: Yeah... for now. I'll make sure to get stronger than ever next time you visit!

Qrow: Ha! Then I'll be here when it happens. Enjoy yourself kid.

He does a two finger salute and heads off. Ignis watches as Qrow leaves. He looks at the teams he will be teaming up with and smiles.

Ozpin: It looks like things will be turning out quite differently from here.


	5. Vol 2 Chapter 1 New Semester

**(Ignis's Dorm)**

He lays on his bed lost in his thoughts on the last couple of weeks of being in Beacon. It is the second semester.

Ignis: "Man I've really been getting to know each team pretty well. Well most of them anyways. As for team CRDL, let's just say I was able to shut them down by threatening their team leader with a fire arrow up his nose. I should probably go do something."

He gets up and grabs his bow heading to wherever. He finds himself walking near the training area & heads inside. As he is inside he hears names being shouted.

???: Iceflower! Razorbird!

Ignis is curious about these names and walks in to see Team RWBY training. As they wrap up he heads over and waves to them. Smiles are seen on their faces.

Ignis: Team attacks. Nice.

Ruby: Heh yeah I figured adding in some cool names would make us look cooler.

Yang: They so do! I can't wait to use them.

Weiss: Even though it's childish. It's starting to grow on me.

Ignis: Good to know. Uh is Blake sick or something? I don't see her.

He puts his hand over his head looking around the arena of any signs of her.

They look at each other with worried expressions.

Ruby: Blake's been kinda down lately.

Yang: More like real down.

Ignis: Is it because of the fight with Torchwick?

Weiss: Indeed I'm surprised you remembered.

Ignis: Well it seemed pretty important. You girls tried talking to her.

Ruby: Yeah & she said nothing is wrong & kept to herself.

Ignis: I see. I'm guessing she's in you guys dorms correct?

They all nod & Ignis walks off.

**(Team RWBY's Dorm)**

Blake sits on her bed thinking about that night until a knock is heard. Ignis says that it's him & she is hesitant but allows him in. He walks in and sits on the floor across from her. It's quiet for a moment until he speaks up.

Ignis: So I heard you've been having some struggles lately.

She stays quiet until she then speaks.

Blake: It's nothing Ignis. I've just been needing some time alone.

Ignis: Having alone time is fine but ignoring your team isn't right.

Blake: I know but I need to figure things out.

Ignis: Have you?

She stays quiet a little longer.

Ignis: I wasn't there that night to understand but I will say you can't let this get to you. Your friends will help you in any way that they can if you just let them. Besides, some secrets can't be kept forever.

He looks down thinking about the scars. She looks over and asks.

Blake: What kind of secrets have you kept?

He stays silent & breaths deeply and looks at her. He takes off his jacket & pulls up his tank top. She winces.

Ignis: About a year ago I woke up with no memory of who I am & with these scars. I tried remembering but nothing came up. I've only talked about it to Ruby & Yang's uncle & now to you. It makes me feel a bit better now that I've talked about it.

He puts his clothes back on and walks over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ignis: So now Blake, will you be able to keep it away forever?

As she is about to answer, the door is flung open with RWY falling onto each other. Ignis is surprised but Blake is annoyed and tries to walk out. Before she is able to leave, Weiss stops her. Ignis watches as they try to help Blake. After things settle down Ignis excuses himself & heads back to his dorm but before he enters, Yang stops him.

Ignis: What's up Yang?

Yang: I just wanted to thank you for trying to reach out to Blake.

Ignis: That's alright, I was just glad to say something to her.

Yang: By the way we're going on a mission to get intel on Torchwick, you want in?

Ignis: That persistent huh? Well I got nothing better to do than homework so what the hell. Count me in.

Yang: Great we're all dressing in different outfits. So wear something nice ok?

She winks at him & he blushes and lightly laughs it off & agrees. They both head into their dorms.

**(The Next Day)**

Ignis wonders what to wear since he doesn't own that much of clothes other than his uniform until he opens his closet to see a new pair of clothes with a note. He reads it.

"Hey kid I had these old garments in storage & they don't fit me anymore so I figured they'd fit you. From Qrow".

He puts it on & it fits. 

He heads over to team RWBY's dorm & he enters to see Sun & Neptune. They explain & Ignis stands next to all of them to be partnered up. Weiss suggests Neptune should go with her but Ruby laughs it off. She is about to put him with someone else but Yang intervenes.

Yang: I already figured out my partner. I'll have Iggy here accompany me.

Ignis: Iggy?

Yang : Yeah it sounds cool.

Ignis: Fair enough. Firecracker.

Yang: Hey where'd you figure that one out? Wait.

Ignis: Heh yeah Qrow told me some funny stuff on our adventures.

Yang: Ah good old Qrow. Let's be off.

They all head to their missions & Weiss drags Neptune with her. Ignis rides on Yang's bike holding on tight.

Yang: This really your first time riding on a bike?

Ignis: Yeah been on foot for awhile until now.

Yang: Well hold on tight cause we're about to hit some bumps!

**(Junior's Club)**

Ignis: Wait you want us to do what?

Yang: I'd figured we'd enter with style now listen closely.

Two guards in black & red suits quickly try to warn the club owner Junior but the doors are hit with Yang's bullet & Ignis's arrow. They both enter doing poses.

Ignis & Yang: WE WILL MELT YOUR BONES!

Yang interrogates Junior for information on Torchwick. Ignis listens while looking around the club he sees two girls looking bored. They finish their search and head outside.

Yang: Well looks like we got nothing on our end.

Ignis: Looks like it. So that's the guy who's nuts you grabbed?

She is about to answer but gets a call about Torchwick being in a mech & they see it pass by.

Ignis: Shall we ride?

Yang smirks and they ride off. As they follow the mech Ignis tries to slow it down by shooting arrows. They land away from the highway facing the mech. Team RWBY use their team attacks. Ignis stays back & snipes the mech. Ruby & Weiss try to slow it down & Ignis assists with his ice arrows. He see's Yang trying to finish the mech with her semblance so he goes up and charges his semblance into his right arm. She notices & they both punch the mech together. Torchwick's partner who looks like neapolitan ice cream joins in but she looks hesitant. Ignis looks at her & feels slightly light headed but they both get away. As team RWBY chat about what just happened with Weiss making a terrible joke. Ignis is lost in thought.

Ignis: "Do I know her? Could she help me with my memories?"

He see's team RWBY head off & he follows.

Yang: Anyone down for some noodles?


	6. Vol 2 Chapter 2 Show Time

**(Beacon Rooftop)**

Jaune charges at Ignis but he flips backwards. He aims & shoots at Jaune's feet but he rolls out of the way & charges at Ignis again only for Ignis to flip over him & hit Jaune with his bow. Jaune recovers & tries to stab him but Ignis dodges & sweeps Jaune. He tries to get back up only to be met by a blade near his face.

Jaune: Ahh I almost had you.

He grabs Ignis's arm to get back up. Ignis smirks.

Ignis: Heh you had me worried there but you still got a long way to go. Good fight though.

They hear a laugh & look over to Pyrrha who was observing.

Ignis: "To think they were training here even before I enrolled. I might not know all the details but getting some extra training with these two is efficient & training Jaune is pretty fun."

Pyrrha: Your skills have excelled Jaune. Thanks for also being a part of this Ignis.

Ignis: No problem but it seems like I'm down for one more match. So how bout it Pyrrha?

She looks hesitant but agrees.

Pyrrha: Very well our matches have been one sided but I have a feeling you'll progress even further this time.

Ignis: You think so? Then let's get started.

They both take their stances & wait a little bit with Jaune watching intensely. Ignis shoots while Pyrrha slides towards him. She gets up & shield bashes only for Ignis to grab the shield & flip over behind her. He attempts a stab with his tanto but she elbows him & he takes a step back. She switches to gun mod only for Ignis to dodge & shoot back but she blocks it & charges. Ignis hops on Pyrrha's shield & jumps high up in the air & shoots downward but Pyrrha steps back & also jumps to Ignis's height. Ignis tries to kick her but she blocks it & goes for a stab. He grabs the blade & they stay in the air for a few seconds until they both let go & land. They both aim at each other but lower their weapons & nod.

Pyrrha: Well done I knew I was right about your progress.

Ignis: You sure were. Great session as always guys same time next week?

They nod & Ignis heads off. As he walks through the halls he is lost in his thoughts.

Ignis: "Ever since I started training with them I couldn't help but develop a small crush on Pyrrha but I could tell she had feelings for Jaune. Funny how even Ren, Nora, & RWBY would jokingly mention it. Lucky guy but for now I better keep focusing on my own tasks."

While walking he walks by a classroom to hear arguing. He peeps in to see Blake & Yang.

Ignis: "It seems Blake is still having trouble. Looks like Yang is cooling her off with some personal things about her past. I'd better wait out here for a bit."

After waiting he see's Blake walk off in a calm state. Yang walks out & she looks over to see Ignis.

Yang: Iggy?! How much did you hear?

Ignis: A good amount. Good work on calming Blake down & sorry for peeping.

Yang: Nah it's fine you're a friend & yeah I'm glad I got through to her.

Ignis: You gonna take her to the dance?

She blushes. While waving her hands embarrassingly.

Yang: What made you think that?! Besides, Sun deserves to take her. I promised I'd save her a dance that's all.

Ignis: Fair enough.

Yang: So what about you? Got anyone in mind?

Ignis: Pfft nah I've only been here for a decent amount. I think I'll just enjoy it without a date.

She looks surprised but nods.

Yang: I understand but if you need someone to dance with I'll be free for one.

Ignis: Thanks well I'd better head back.

They high five & leave. As Ignis is near his dorm he see's Jaune with a guitar & he tries to woo Weiss but he fails at trying to get her as his date. Ignis approaches Jaune & puts a hand on his shoulder.

Ignis: Good try but I have a feeling you have a better chance with this girl I know.

Jaune: Like who? Weiss was the perfect one.

Ignis: I won't full on say who it is but she's been a good teacher to you & I. Also can I try playing that guitar?

He gives it to Ignis with a defeated & confused look & walks off.

Ignis: Hmm I feel like I've tried this before. Let's see here I pull this & move my other hand. He plays a short tune & the door opens.

Weiss: For the last time Jaune I said no! Ignis?

Ignis: Oh! Hey Weiss sorry I was trying to see if I could play this.

As he is about to leave she stops him.

Weiss: Would you like to go to the dance with me?

He looks surprised.

Ignis: Wait me!? You sure? I was planning on going by myself.

Weiss: Yes I am sure. I'll see you Sunday.

She shuts the door & Ignis is lost in thought while blushing.

Ignis: "Uh well that just happened. I'd better head back."

He enters his dorm.

**(Weiss Pov)**

She is also blushing but shakes her head.

Weiss: Welp I have a date I'd better get some rest.

Ruby: Wow that was quick. What about Neptune?

Weiss: Hmph what about him. Good night.

As they go to bed Yang looks down & says under her breath.

Yang: Awe man.

**(Ignis Pov)**

Ignis: I can't believe I got a date just like that. Ah well I'd better finish practicing.

He gets up from his bed & places his scroll on his desk. It plays music & he stands in the middle of his room.

Ignis: And a one & a two & a three.

He moves in quick motions while spinning & doing other moves.

**(The Dance)**

Ignis in his dance outfit has his arm wrapped in Weiss's as they walk to their seats. They sit down & it is quiet until he speaks up with a whistle.

Ignis: Nice job on the setup.

Weiss: Thanks. Yang was so extra on things but I'm glad we were able to finish.

As Ignis tries to say something they both see Neptune with Sun & Blake. Weiss rolls her eyes & he notices.

Ignis: I don't mean to be rude but why didn't you go with Neptune?

Weiss: When I went to the transmit tower with him he was so oblivious when I tried making moves on him. I also felt like I wanted to get to know you better since you would ignore me when I would act like... an ice queen.

He smirks & nods.

Ignis: Understandable. I don't mind us getting to know each other better.

They chat about things until they notice Pyrrha looking upset while sitting at her table. Ignis looks at Weiss & she nods. He walks over & taps the table. She looks up & tries to smile. He sits & speaks up.

Ignis: I'm guessing he didn't get the memo.

Pyrrha: It seems so. I thought I was able to get him to notice me but every try leads to nothing.

He pats her head & she is surprised but smiles.

Ignis: I believe someday he'll figure it out. If you want I can dance with you.

Pyrrha: Won't Weiss be upset?

Ignis: Nah she figured you'd need someone to help you out.

They look over to see Weiss fixing a flower & she looks at them with a thumbs up. Ignis takes her to the stage & they dance. As they are dancing, laughing is heard & they stop to see Jaune in a dress. The two of them laugh as well. Ignis pushes Pyrrha towards Jaune & they dance. Ignis heads over to punch bowl while wiping some sweat off his forehead. He meets up with Ruby.

Ignis: Hey Rubes you thirsty too?

Ruby: You could say that.

He pours some punch into a cup & takes a sip.

Ignis: Not a fan of dances?

Ruby: Yeah I'm not a fancy pancy kind of girl. I like slicing up grimm instead.

Ignis: Heh I can't blame you but time off is always nice. Care to dance?

Ruby: Y-you s-sure!? I m-might step on your foot.

Ignis: It's fine I'll help you out.

He takes her to the stage & guides her. She steps on his foot a few times but he shrugs it off. They take a break & sit down.

Ruby: Wow that was pretty fun!

Ignis: You know it. See you can be a fancy girl with the right partner.

Ruby: Oh stop it you!

She lightly pushes him & they both laugh. Ignis feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks over to see Weiss with a frown.

Weiss: Where was my dance?

Ignis apologizes & takes her to the stage. Ruby watches with a smile & heads outside to get some air. After their dance they sit down. Weiss heads to the bathroom & Ignis chills out until he notices Penny.

Ignis: "That's Ruby's friend I believe? She looks so uncomfortable with those guards standing close to her. I'd better shake things up a bit."

He hides under the table & points his finger. A flame is seen on one of the guards pants. They both panic & run outside. Penny feels relieved but wonders how that happened. Ignis walks up to her & introduces himself.

Ignis: Penny Polendina right? I'm -.

Penny: Ignis Flare. You're the only solo team in Beacon it's a pleasure to meet you!

She puts her hand out & he shakes it but he feels a cold yet strong grip.

Ignis: Yup that's me! I'm glad I didn't need to say all that. I was wondering once Ruby comes back would like to dance with her?

Penny: Oh I would love to!

Ignis: Alright sweet she'll hopefully be back soon so have fun!

He walks away & waves. She waves back with a smile.

Ignis: "Now for the final act."

**(Ruby's Pov)**

Ruby: "Dang it she got away. I had to explain it to Ironwood & he said to worry about it tomorrow & told me to go back to the dance."

She enters & is greeted by Penny.

Ruby: Ah! Penny what happened to your escorts?

Penny: One of them had their pants set on fire. They haven't come back yet. Care to dance?

Ruby: Oh! Uh sure Penny we can dance.

She takes her hand & as they are about to dance, Ignis is seen with the band.

Ignis: Ladies & gentlemen let us finish this with a personal favorite song of mine. 

[https://youtu.be/Q3Bp1QVVieM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3Bp1QVVieM)

He plays Lose Yourself to Dance with a keytar. The crowd cheers as he plays. As the song ends Ignis let's the band do more songs. As he tries to sit down he is pulled away standing on the stage again.

Ignis: Yang?!

Yang: Sorry after seeing you dance with the other girls. I kinda felt left out. So it's my turn.

He smirks.

Ignis: Shall we?

They dance the night away.


	7. Vol 2 Chapter 3 Take Another Step

**(Beacon Hallways)**

Ignis strolls down the halls to team RWBY's dorm.

Ignis: "Man what a night! So many pictures taken."

He knocks & is greeted by Yang. As he enters they have worried looks.

Ignis: You guys alright? It looks like you just heard some bad news?

Yang: Well you see Ruby.

She tells him what happened & Ignis nods.

Ignis: To think they'd be steps ahead of us. You think the professor has a plan?

Weiss: Hopefully, General Ironwood will probably keep his guard up even more it seems.

Blake: Let's just hope they figure it out.

They hear the door open & it's Ruby. They all gather around her & she tells them the situation.

Ruby: And yeah they said not to worry about it.

She looks down with worry but Yang cheers her up by telling her they got a present from their dad. They open the package & a dog pops out. Everyone except Blake is excited.

Ignis: Talk about a durable dog. Zwei right?

Ruby: Yup! Oh we're gonna have so much fun!

He slowly goes to pat his head & Zwei leans forward & takes it. Ignis is seen with a big smile & picks Zwei up into the air.

Ignis: Oh yeah I definitely dig this dog.

Zwei licks Ignis's face. Team RWBY all smile & giggle but get interrupted by a call from the speakers to meet up in the auditorium. They head off but Ignis notices Ruby staying behind in the dorm. He walks back in & see's her stuffing Zwei in a backpack. He shakes his head with a smirk.

Ignis: Really?

Ruby: What? I can't let him be all by himself. Besides I got this.

She points her thumb to herself with a smile.

Ignis: Fair enough let's be off.

As they enter the auditorium Ozpin gives a speech & they all go to pick out missions. Team RWBY go & pick one out while Ignis is trying to figure out which team to go with.

Ignis: "I could go with RWBY but I feel like they got it. I should probably go with something nearby but with who?"

???: Hey! Ignis right?

He turns around to see Sun & Neptune.

Ignis: Oh hey guys what mission are you two going with?

Neptune: We picked to shadow a crime specialist!

Sun: We got matching badges to go with it.

They both show it off.

Neptune: Pretty cool huh you're able to go with any team right? Why not go with us?

Ignis: Ah what the hell. I'm in.

They all fist bump each other & head outside to see Team CFVY return from their mission.

Sun: Woah their finally back.

Neptune: I wonder what took them so long?

As they walk by Coco notices Ignis & she walks up to him with a smirk.

Coco: Hey pretty boy hows Beacon treating ya?

He is seen blushing red & gulps.

Ignis: O-oh you know pretty g-good. Been getting to get to know all the teams p-pretty well.

Coco: Cool since you're all caught up, how about spending some time with me?

He looks over to see Sun & Neptune smiling while giving a thumbs up.

Ignis: O-ok sure!

Coco: Sweet just let me get cleaned up & we'll head to Vale.

She winks at him & heads off. Ignis breathes out loud while leaning forward a bit.

Sun: Man you got good tastes I heard Coco is quite hard to get.

Ignis: I dunno how but she just became interested in me for awhile now.

Neptune: Well all I can say is enjoy yourself before our trip tomorrow.

Ignis: Thanks man.

They talk with Team JNPR & RWBY about their missions. Ignis decides to see Team RWBY off. He goes up to Ruby.

Ignis: Welp I wish you the best of luck but hey you got backup at least.

Zwei pops out & licks Ignis again but Ruby pushes him back in.

Ruby: Heh thanks see you soon.

She does a two finger salute & Ignis does one back. As he watches them fly off he sees them giggling with smirks & he gets confused.

RWBY: Have fun!

???: Oh we will!

He looks over to see Coco next to him all freshened up.

Ignis: Coco!? Man you cleaned up quick.

Coco: A girls gotta look good on their date.

Ignis: W-wait date?

She smiles & grabs his arm. She takes him to vale. Ignis is seen madly blushing.

**(Vale)**

They are at a cafe & they take their seats but Ignis pulls out Coco's chair for her.

Coco: Quite the gentleman you are.

Ignis: Indeed nice pick by the way.

Coco: It's one of my favorite spots other than the clothing stores.

They take their orders & she continues the conversation.

Coco: I heard you played a big part in the dance.

Ignis: Yeah kinda. I honestly didn't expect to do all that much.

Coco: Well you did good. Yang sent me a video. You're pretty good at music.

Ignis: Heh thanks I honestly don't know how I was able to memorize all of that but it was worth it.

Coco: It sure was.

She smiles while leaning forward. Ignis is once again seen blushing & she notices it.

Coco: Your as red as Ruby's cape this your first time on a date?

Ignis: Y-yeah been busy with school ya know.

Coco: I bet well sit back & relax because I wanna hear all about on what I missed.

Ignis takes a deep breath & the date continues.

**(The next day)**

Ignis is in a dream & he is laying on the grass near the school.

Ignis: Now this is what I'm talking about a nice breeze while chilling on some grass.

He hears footsteps & tries to get up but is knocked down by Zwei. He licks Ignis several times until he stops.

Ignis: Oh hey buddy where'd you come from?

Zwei: Woof!

Ignis: Even though you're stuck in Ruby's bag you still made it here? How did you...

He gets cut off by more footsteps & see's more Zwei's. They all surround him & jump towards him. Before he is hit he wakes up.

Ignis: Coffee with sweets sure can do a number on me.

He gets up while dressing himself & goes to meet up with Sun & Neptune. They take a ride to a nearby village. As they walk around Ignis is still somewhat tired & is walking behind Sun & Neptune. He then notices a familiar figure & goes to follow it. As he follows it he ends up losing it but a portal appears in front of him & without a second thought he is pushed in. He stands in front of two damaged graves with no names. Two katanas are stabbed into the ground. Wesley appears.

Ignis: Wesley? What is this?

Wesley: These graves... have two great heroes who died to protect what was close to them. I wonder if you would do the same?

Ignis: What do you mean? You've been watching over me so why ask?

Wesley: What I mean is will you keep wondering about the past or continue to protect what's in front of you?

Ignis: I...

He tries to answer but gets a text from Sun & Neptune that Vale is under attack. The portal is brought back & Ignis looks at Wesley.

Wesley: Go! I already did what I needed to do.

Ignis nods & enters. As the portal closes Wesley looks back at the grave. Ignis is brought to Vale & sees everyone fighting. He goes & slices up a couple of beowolves with his tanto while jumping back & shooting the rest with a fire arrow explosion. He lands but gets knocked back by an ursa.

Ignis: We meet once again. Shall we dance?

The ursa roars & charges but Ignis waits & smacks it with his bow. As it staggers Ignis stabs it in the eye & then jumps on it's back shooting an ice arrow into it. It freezes & explodes. He picks up his tanto & looks back to see more grimm.

Ignis: Oh great more grimm.

He charges towards them but feels the world slowing down & gets lost in thought.

Ignis: "To protect what's in front of me."

He looks around to see his friends fighting & feels something from within him. He stops & moves his right arm back & then pushes it forward. A wave of fire is seen coming off of his hand & it kills the grimm instantly. Ignis breathes heavily & looks at his hand. 

Ignis: "Did I just do that?"

He then feels tired & sees everyone finishing off the rest of the grimm so he sits by some rubble.

Ignis: I'm gonna sit this one out.

After clearing the city everyone gathers & briefly celebrate. They head back to Beacon & Ignis joins Team RWBY as they watch the view of Vale. Zwei hops on Ignis's lap & he closes his eyes feeling the wind.

Ignis: "Much better." 


	8. Vol 3 Chapter 1 Back & Forth

**(The Fall of Beacon)**

We see Ignis running & a couple of beowolves are in his way.

Ignis: This isn’t the time!

He jumps over them & shoots two arrows which hits them both in the head, killing them instantly. Ignis continues running & heads into the tower. As he is inside he heads over to the elevators but finds one of them is missing, so he uses his bow & tanto to climb up. He reaches the top & see’s her.

???: Oh great another one.

She shoots fire at him but he dodges & shoots a water arrow which splashes onto her. An annoyed look is seen on her face & she charges towards him. Ignis also charges back with his semblance activated. White covers the area. 

  
  


**(Unknown Location)**

Ignis wakes up in a room. As he lays on the bed, he wonders where he is & Qrow walks in.

Ignis: Qrow!? What happened, where’s-!?

Qrow sits down while hushing Ignis.

Qrow: Easy there kiddo. Take a breather real quick.

Ignis does a quick breather.

Qrow: Alright good. How are you feeling?

Ignis: Terrible like… every fiber of my body hurts &... 

Tears run down & he feels confused. He looks to Qrow & he hands him some tissues. Ignis wipes his tears & blows his nose.

Qrow: Don’t worry kid you’re safe now. Sorry to ask but do you.... remember anything from last night?

Ignis: Kinda… it’s pretty foggy at the moment.

Qrow: Hmm then how about we start from the beginning then?

He closes his eyes & thinks back.

Ignis: It all started…..

At Vale, it’s the day before the tournament & Ignis is seen walking with Pyrrha.

Ignis: Looks like the extra training with Jaune is gonna pay off tomorrow huh?

She smiles & nods.

Pyrrha: Indeed but I feel like it will be quite the challenge facing the teams from the other schools.

Ignis: Yeah maybe but you got this!

He gives her a thumbs up & they sit on a nearby bench.

Pyrrha: It’s a shame you won’t be participating.

Ignis: Yeah it sucks but I am teamless so it’s understandable. At least I can watch you guys.

Pyrrha: True, thank you for taking a walk with me.

Ignis: No problem. Getting some fresh air is pretty nice.

He stretches his arms up.

Pyrrha: Agreed. It does feel quite peaceful.

Ignis: Mhm. Our hard work really paid off.

Pyrrha: Looks like it. Though it feels too quiet.

They sit there lost in their thoughts while the wind goes by. Pyrrha then remembers something & looks through her bag. 

Pyrrha: Ah here it is!

Ignis has a look of curiosity & she has a red emerald in her hands.

Ignis: Huh nice.

Pyrrha: Isn’t it. It was a gift from my family when I left to go to Beacon but it would seem I may no longer need it.

She looks down at it & then looks at Ignis. He looks confused & she hands it to him.

Ignis: Wait... wasn’t this important to you?

Pyrrha: It was... but I don’t really need it anymore. Besides I have something more dear to me than a silly emerald.

She jokingly waves her hand. Ignis looks down at the emerald in his hands & nods.

Ignis: I see. Beacon sure has given us a good group of friends but why give it to me?

Pyrrha: Count it as a thank you for being a good friend.

He rubs his nose.

Ignis: Heh thanks. 

  
  


**(The next day)**

Ignis is seen walking through the fair grounds & as he is walking he bumps into something making him fall over.

???: Oh my goodness! My apologies, are you ok?

Ignis: Oww. Yeah I’m good.

He gives a weak thumbs up. Ignis takes their hand & then notices.

Ignis Wait....: Penny!? It’s been awhile.

Penny: Ignis Flare! The soloist! It’s good to see you again!

She hugs him & Ignis feels a bit numb but he shakes it off.

Ignis: So I’m guessing you're not here for the food?

Penny: I’m here to fight & maybe try some of the food.

Ignis: Huh I see, welp I’ll be rooting for you bud.

He pats her shoulder & walks away, Penny stands there for a moment & looks back to Ignis & smiles.

Penny: Wow another friend!

Ignis: “What a strong girl. Maybe a bit too strong I wonder… I’ll ask another time, I gotta get a seat”!

Ignis goes to watch team JNPR & SSSN’s matches. Afterwards he goes to take a nap & then wakes up to go on a walk around the school grounds until he sees Ruby talking with Weiss & her sister Winter. He watches from afar as Ruby tries to act fancy. He walks up to her while laughing.

Ignis: Nice one.

Ruby: Hey! I was at least trying!

Ignis: Yeah yeah, so you busy? I was thinking of training more of my archery. 

Ruby: Nah I’m just chilling. I’d be down to train!

They both head off but as notice a crowd & go into it to see Qrow fighting Winter. The two of them cheer Qrow on until the fight ends. Ruby greets him while Ignis walks off shaking his head with a smirk.

Ignis: “Knowing Ruby she’ll talk up a storm. I’ll catch up with him later”.

On the other side of Beacon, arrows hit a target from top to bottom. Ignis breathes & readies another shot. As he focuses on the target while aiming, someone sneaks up on him & whispers in his ear.

???: Boo.

Ignis: WOAH!

He is spooked & shoots upwards. The arrow flies in the air until it disperses. 

Ignis: Cheesus Qrow, a simple hello would have done it!

Qrow laughs & Ignis shakes his head with a slight smile.

Qrow: Good to see you kid. How you holding up?

Ignis: Hmm well…

He tells Qrow what he's been up to as they sit on the grass.

Qrow: Not bad. You’re coming along quite well.

Ignis: You know it. I’m ready for another match!

Qrow: Sure you are but before we do, you're gonna need a partner to help hone more of your skills.

Ignis: I mean… I have my friends to help me out when I need it.

Qrow: What I mean is you need your old sensei Qrow to get you busy with the tournament going on.

Ignis: For real!? I guess we're going back to the basics huh?

Qrow: Yup it’s time for some training! You up for it?

Ignis: Do I need to answer that. Of course I’m up for it!

Qrow: Well I hope you're ready kid because I’m putting you to work.

They take each other's hand & do a bro shake.


	9. Vol 3 Chapter 2 Here Goes

**(The Emerald Forest)**

We see our duo walking until they reach a wide enough area.

Ignis: Alright so…? What are you gonna teach me this time? Some of your secret techniques, no wait you're gonna tell me your semblance?!

Qrow: Pfft as if. What I’m gonna teach you today is…

He grabs his weapon & stabs it on the ground. 

Qrow: Good old fisticuffs.

He puts up his fists.

Ignis: Melee combat huh? I see… then let’s give a whirl!

Ignis readies his fists & slowly moves towards him. He throws a punch but Qrow blocks it & punches him in the stomach which makes him spit a bit but he recovers & tries to swing but only to get punched on his left cheek. He rolls over trying to catch his breath. 

Qrow: You’re first time in a fist fight or what?

Ignis: Kinda. Just be glad I didn’t use my semblance.

Qrow: Ok there hot shot. Anyways we won’t be delving into melee combat all too much since I don’t know that much. Just wanted to see how you’d handle yourself without that bow of yours. 

Ignis slowly gets up while rubbing both his stomach & cheek.

Ignis: Well thanks for that. What’d you actually have in mind for today?

Qrow: Hmm oh right! This was only day one so I didn’t have much planned other than that but for the next couple of days you’ll be learning from this.

He pulls out a yellow book & tosses it to Ignis.

Ignis: How to kick… for dummies?! 

Qrow: That’ll be your training until later this week.

Ignis: You’re giving me a book... on how to kick?

Qrow: And? What’s so wrong about learning by the books?

Ignis: Nothing it’s just I thought you would know?

Qrow: Like I said I only know a bit mainly from Taiyang. Ruby & Yang’s dad. He kept pestering me that I know how to fight without a weapon. I figured I’d pass it onto you with the addition of kicking of course.

Ignis: Wow… However so kind of you. 

He opens the book & reads it. Half an hour passes by & he practices. Qrow sits on a broken down tree trunk & watches.

Qrow: Try to be more loose. Keeping those legs tight will hurt later.

Ignis: Ugh it’s a lot harder than it looks. My legs are already getting worn out here.

Qrow: More kicking less complaining. I read that book, I never finished it but I atleast know how to properly do it.

Afterwards Ignis is seen laying on the ground. Qrow sighs while shaking his head.

Qrow: Looks like we got a lot of work to do.

Ignis: My… legs…

They both head off for the day. Ignis slowly makes his way back to his dorm until someone bumps into him. They both fall over.

???: Hey! Watch it!

Ignis: Uggh my legs…

His book lands by the stranger & he picks it up.

???: Are you seriously trying to learn how to kick from a book?

Ignis gets up.

Ignis: Listen it wasn't my idea. A friend of mine gave it to me. 

???: Well your friend is an idiot & this book offends me.

He gives it back but pushes it into Ignis’s chest.

Ignis: Gee thanks.. Mercury right?

Mercury: Wow it’s the first time we’ve talked & you know me. I must be getting popular.

Ignis: Well you did fight Pyrrha & forfeited the match.

Mercury looks at Ignis with an annoyed look. Ignis tries to walk away but Mercury catches up to him.

Mercury: You’re really gonna learn from the book.

Ignis: Yeah…?

Mercury: “This idiot”. How about I teach you.

Ignis: Wait … really?!

Mercury: Eh why not but it’ll cost you.

Ignis: Great! Gimme a sec.

He goes to grab some lien from his pocket & gives it to him.

Mercury: Alright follow me.

  
  


**(Three days pass & Ignis meets up with Qrow at the same area)**

Qrow: Alright kid let’s see how you progressed.

Ignis gets into a stance & Qrow is surprised. He does a couple of fast kicks & some kicks in the air.

Qrow: Huh not bad. Guess that book really did work.

Ignis: Yup. Well there's one more thing I learned.

He once again gets into his stance & activates his semblance. He kicks with his left foot but also does a one handed handstand while lifting his right leg. His kick combined with his semblance shoots fire which makes an X knocking some trees down. Qrow’s jaw drops.

Qrow: Wow.. you made some progress.

Ignis lays his hands on the ground while kneeling with one knee & breathes heavily.

Ignis: ...You know it.

Qrow: Well I guess it’s time for the rest of your training.

We see Ignis sitting underneath a waterfall. He is seen shivering while trying to focus.

Ignis: Tell me why I’m doing this again.

Qrow: I saw it in a movie. I figured it would help.

We cut to the next day & they are walking in forever falls. They stop in the middle of the forest.

Qrow: Wait here. 

He runs off.

Ignis: “So… what am I doing this time”?

As he is waiting he hears footsteps. He turns around to see an Ursa & it growls at him.

Ignis: Oh you gotta be-

It chases him & he runs. 

Ignis: Qrow you son of!-

Qrow is seen sitting by a tree with Ignis's weapons. He mixes the sap with his drink.

Another day goes by & their blades clash. They practice on a long staircase.

Ignis: You know I have the shorter blade?

Qrow: Quit complaining these stairs are tricky to move around in while fighting.

Ignis stumbles but Qrow catches him. Qrow then slashes at him but Ignis counters it with his tanto. They hold their ground.

Ignis: “Come on Ignis, just a little more”!

His semblance activates but it goes out & Qrow is slightly pushed back. Ignis’s tanto is covered in fire at the blade but it disappears once they notice & so they stop fighting.

Qrow: Woah that’s new. How’d you do that?

Ignis: I’m… not sure but that was interesting.

Qrow: Hmm looks like the training might also be helping with your semblance.

Ignis: Huh feels like it. Can we get off the stairs now? I really don’t like being on here.

Qrow laughs & they get off. He pats Ignis’s back.

Qrow: Good work kid. Ready for another round in the sparring arena?

Ignis: Oh you know I am-

???: Uncle Qrow!

Qrow gets tackled & Ignis laughs as Ruby asks Qrow to hangout with her. They head off & Ignis goes back to his dorm. As he is walking Weiss notices him & she waves at him. He waves back.

Winter: A friend of yours?

Weiss: Yeah that’s Ignis.

Winter: Ah that boy you told me you have a crush-

She is cut off by Weiss covering her mouth.

Ignis walks up to them.

Ignis: Heyo!- I mean greetings.

He bows & they laugh.

Winter: I see. 

Weiss: Ignis this is Winter. 

Ignis: A pleasure.

They shake hands.

Winter: Indeed. My sister says you’re quite the skilled fighter would you like to spar?

Weiss: Wait Ignis may be good but-

Ignis: Yeah sure.

Weiss is surprised & tries to speak up but they are already standing across from each other. Ignis readies his bow & Winter takes her stance. He shoots an arrow & runs around to her back. Winter deflects it & simply stabs from behind. Ignis jumps back into the air & fires a fire arrow. She summons an ice glyph & freezes the arrow. He lands & charges with his tanto & attempts a stab. Winter readies herself but Ignis stops & dodges to her left & kicks her. She stumbles but quickly recovers & brings out her second blade & goes for an attack. Ignis counters with his tanto & the fire from earlier is seen. A minor shockwave is seen & the sparring ends.

They both bow.

Ignis: Thanks for that.

Winter: The pleasure was all mine.

Ignis: I hope we get to work by each other's sides someday once I graduate.

Winter: I would like that.

She walks off & Weiss goes up to him.

Weiss: Wow you really impressed her.

Ignis: I guess so. 

He smiles & later they see Winter fly off in her ship. They both wave her goodbye. Ignis sees Weiss deny another call from her father & so he puts a hand on her shoulder. The two of them smile & nod while heading back to their dorms.

At the tower, Ozpin is looking at a screen.

Ozpin: Looks like our special match before the finals is set for tomorrow.


	10. Vol 3 Chapter 3 Student vs Master

**(Beacon Tower)**

The elevator door opens to show Qrow walking out.

Qrow: So is everything ready to go?

Ozpin: Yes. To think a match like this would happen.

Qrow: Well we can’t have my student be left behind while the rest of his friends have all the fun.

Ozpin: Indeed. This will definitely be a crowd pleaser.

Qrow drinks from his flask.

Qrow: And also keep any negativity from leaking out. Well I’d better get ready. You want me to go get him or you got this?

Ozpin: I’ll inform him.

We see Ignis in his dorm laying on his bed.

Ignis: Man I’m bored. The finals are coming soon & I’m stuck feeling sore from Qrow’s training. I gotta find something to do or else I’m gonna fall asleep-

His scroll goes off & he sees an anonymous text telling him to go to the amity colosseum with his gear. He feels suspicious & assumes it’s a prank but goes anyway.

**(Amity Colosseum)**

As he enters he sees the tournament matchup screen to show him & Qrow. He looks over to see Team RWBY with confused & surprised faces. Ignis puts a finger on his chin.

Ignis: Ok this has to be a joke right?

???: If it was then it would have been more obvious.

He turns around to see Qrow with his hands in his pockets smirking.

Ignis: So we’re actually doing this?

Qrow: Yup. Come on, look sharp. We got a crowd to please.

Ignis gulps & heads to the arena. They face each other from opposite ends.

Port: It would seem we have a special match before the finals!

Oobleck: Yes it appears so! Ladies & gentlemen get ready for a match between pupil & teacher!

The crowd cheers.

Ruby: Go uncle Qrow! …Do your best Ignis.

Weiss rolls her eyes.

Weiss: Well that’s supportive of you. You can do it Ignis!

Yang fist bumps into the air.

Yang: Kick each other's butts!

Blake: Let’s just enjoy the match.

Qrow: Let’s give 'em a show.

Ignis: Yep! I aim to please.

They both ready their weapons & the arena transforms into a forest. A countdown is shown & it reaches to one. Qrow shoots while Ignis jumps to a tree & shoots arrows while jumping to another tree & repeats. Trees are seen being cut down towards Ignis.

Qrow: That trick won’t work on me kid, remember when we first met.

Ignis: Please don’t remind me I’m just getting started!

As Qrow reaches to him. Ignis jumps into the air & shoots an arrow to Qrow’s feet making him float.

Qrow: Not this again.

Ignis: But wait there's more!

Ignis lands & gets into his stance. He does his big kick move that makes an X. Qrow sweats from his forehead & tries to block it with his sword. His block fails & he lands on the ground hard. Ignis kneels while trying to recover & looks over to the screen. Qrow’s health is yellow while he sees his aura is semi low.

Ignis: “A bit of a risky move but that should slow him down”.

Qrow slowly gets up with a groan while putting a hand on his back.

Qrow: Ow... that’s gonna hurt in the morning.

He grabs his sword & heads forward. Ignis notices him & readies his bow but he still feels sore so Qrow gets the advantage & disarms him. He steps back & equips his tanto. They clash their blades. Qrow goes for a stab but Ignis dodges & kicks him. Qrow gets knocked back a bit & tries to punch him. Ignis counters it & kicks again but Qrow also blocks while pushing Ignis’s leg away from him. They both move back from each other while catching their breath. Ignis rolls to where his bow is. He throws an arrow behind his back & catches it. Ignis aims but Qrow is nowhere to be seen. He turns around to see him in the air going for a slash but he narrowly dodges it & shoots an ice arrow freezing Qrows left leg. Qrow has an annoyed look on his face.

Qrow: Really?

He smashes his leg onto the ground & looks to see Ignis missing.

Ignis: Try this on for size!

Qrow looks to see Ignis on a tree shooting a fire arrow & it goes into the air. He snaps his fingers & the arrow disperses. Multiple arrows appear raining towards Qrow & he tries to slash at them but he gets hit by some that he couldn’t block. He spins his sword to block the rest. Ignis readies another arrow & shoots at Qrow as he is running towards him. Qrow dodges & blocks until he jumps upon the tree. Instead of slashing he uppercuts Ignis. He hits the ground while on his back & loses his bow. Qrow walks to him ready to end it but Ignis backflips & stands breathing heavily.

Qrow: You did good kid but you still got a lot to learn.

Ignis: That may be true but I got one more move for you.

Qrow looks at him curiously. Ignis activates his semblance & jumps in the air. He is seen glowing very brightly until the glow switches to his right leg. Ignis does a dive kick & Qrow blocks but Ignis keeps pushing until they both crash into the ground leaving a large dent in the dirt. We then see them both still standing covered in bruises. A couple of seconds go by & they both look at each other with a nod as they grab their blades. The two charge at each other.

Qrow: Raaaaah.

Ignis: Yaaaaaah.

They swing & miss while falling over. As they lay on the ground smiles can be seen on their faces & the two both pass out.

The arena goes silent.

Port: I can’t believe it… we have a tie!

The crowd loses it & cheers with claps. We see a certain spectator cheering.

Emerald: You seem happy.

Mercury: Who me? Pfft nah.

Emerald: Seeing those kicks reminds me that only you can pull off. Did you have something to do with it?

She smirks while pointing at him. He puts his hands up.

Mercury: Nope. Totally wasn’t me.

She rolls her eyes & walks off. A smile can be seen on his face.

Mercury: “Good work Ignis. Sucks you have to see all of this be taken down”.

He walks off with his arms behind his head. From the other side Neo is seen smiling with a giggle & skips her way off to her mission.


	11. Vol 3 Chapter 4 Comfort & Pain

**(Beacon Dorms)**

Ignis is next to team RWBY’s door & he listens in on Ironwood talking to them. He then sees him leave. Team RWB notice Ignis & they leave while giving him a nod. Ignis enters the room & Yang looks at him while trying to smile but fails.

Ignis: Hey…

Yang: ...Hey

He sits next her & she puts her head on his shoulder. It goes silent for a moment.

Yang: You… don’t think I did it right?

Ignis looks down while shaking his head.

Ignis: Of course not! We’ve been friends for a while now & my gut is telling me that something isn’t right!

She slightly smiles.

Yang: Thank you.

Ignis sighs while grabbing something from his pocket.

Ignis: Alright enough of this sad mood. Let’s lighten it up a bit.

She looks at him curiously. He brings out two orange juice boxes & hands her one. 

Yang: Juice… pffft nice one.

Ignis: Cafeteria always had a bunch of these. I figured we’d give it a taste.

Yang: Sounds good to me. Cheers! 

Afterwards Ignis heads off. As he is walking around the school grounds he thinks to himself. 

Ignis: “Even if the footage showed her hitting him it doesn’t make sense! Mercury & I had fun when we trained together but I’ve known Yang more & it isn’t sitting right with me. There's gotta be something going on”!

He looks up to the sky in frustration & someone passes by him. Pyrrha runs with her hands on her face & Ignis catches up to her. 

Ignis: Pyrrha!?

She wipes her tears.

Pyrrha: Ignis!? I’m sorry I have to be going now-

She tries to run but he hugs her from behind. They stay there for a moment until he speaks.

Ignis: What’s wrong? Were friends right? Let it out.

She looks down & breathes heavily. He lets go & they both hold each other's hands. Their semblances can be seen from their hands.

Pyrrha: I’ve been tasked with something beyond my comprehension & well…

We cut to Qrow chilling by a pillar in an open area until an angry Ignis is seen walking towards him.

Ignis: QROW!

He jolts up & puts a hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

Qrow: Woah easy there Iggy. What’s going on?-

Ignis: You're going to tell me what really happened that day!

Qrow looks down while letting go of his hand off of Ignis’s shoulder & places both of his hands on his hips. He stands with his back turned away from him. Silence fills the area. 

Qrow: Ugh. Never thought I had to break it to you. Well here goes....

  
  


**(Flashback to Ignis & Qrow’s adventures)**

We see them walking in a good mood until Qrow gets a call. Afterwards his mood turns serious. Ignis looks at him with worry.

Ignis: Something up?

Qrow: ...Just got a heads up on a mission. Let’s go.

Ignis: Ok… where to-

He runs off & Ignis follows. They reach an open field to see three people surrounding a girl. Qrow slashes at them while Ignis traps two of them with an ice arrow. A woman in red has one of her eyes glowing & shoots a ball of fire at Qrow while he is holding the girl. He attempts a dodge but gets pushed out of the way by Ignis. He gets hits & passes out. 

Qrow: “Damnit! Wait till I get my hands on-”.

Qrow looks to see the trio gone. He looks down at Amber & then to Ignis. It starts to rain & Qrow looks upwards.

Ignis wakes up in a hotel room within a village & sees Qrow sitting on a chair sleeping. He tries to get up but it wakes Qrow up. 

Qrow: Oh good you're awake. You feeling alright kid?

Ignis stands by a window & puts a hand on his side.

Ignis: Yeah.. that girl.. is she ok? 

Qrow looks away.

Qrow: Yeah I got her to a hospital they said she’ll make it.

Ignis: That’s good to hear.

Qrow: Yup…

The flashback ends & Ignis has his fists tight end.

Ignis: Why… why lie to me about it, to my face!?

Qrow: I… I didn’t think you’d take it very well if I told you what really went down. She’s in a safe place though.

Ignis: Oh really?! Well look where we’re at damnit! Why hide all this! The maidens! Everything!

Qrow tries to answer but Ignis storms off. He lays on some grass while sighing angrily.

Ignis: “What a day! I’d better try & investigate what’s going on or else”-

He sees from the corner of his eye Mercury. Ignis follows him to see him with Emerald & Cinder. They talk about the plan & Ignis runs off.

Ignis: “Their planning to destroy beacon?! I gotta warn them before”-

He bumps into a girl with black hair & pigtails. They both fall over.

Ignis: Oh shit I’m sorry-

He feels a headache & looks at the girl. His memories show him in a village & he is standing in front of her holding something out to her. 

Ignis: Neo...!? Wait, you're that girl who works for Torchwick. Why are you here?

She also has a headache & has a hand on her head. Her real eyes are shown. She notices him & tries to run away but he grabs her hand.

Ignis: Neo… I know you.. but why are you a part of my fractured memories?

Neo: …

Ignis: Please say something. I have to know why I’m having these headaches when you're around. 

She stays silent until she hugs him. He is taken back by this & hugs her back until she speaks.

Neo: I’m… sorry…

Ignis: Wait what?

She shatters into pieces & he kneels down in confusion until he looks around to see her running off on the rooftops until she is no longer visible. As he stands there lost in thought he hears screams & the sound of the grimm are heard nearby.

Ignis: No it can’t be.. it has already begun.


	12. Vol 3 Chapter 5 The Fallen

Ignis watches from his scroll as Amity & Vale are under attack. 

Ignis: “This… can’t be real. It’s all going on way too fast”!

He continues to watch until he goes on his knees. As he stays there, students are seen running around trying to flee as the grimm roam the school. An alpha beowolf senses Ignis’s negativity & charges at him. The beowolf’s mouth hovers over Ignis’s head until a blade connects to its mouth. It screams in pain & arrows hit it’s eyes. While it continues to scream it dies from a shot of fire. Ignis stands with his bow & heavily breathes out. 

Ignis: “I need to find the others”.

He heads off while taking care of any other enemies that come in his way. We skip to see Ignis reaching the airship docks & seeing everyone evacuating. 

Sun: Oh good you made it!

Ignis: ...Yeah had a couple of detours on the way here.

Sun: Well we’re about to head off so just relax.

As Ignis is about to head into a ship he looks towards the tower & Sun notices.

Sun: Oh no! You’re also not going.

Ignis looks at him with a smirk & runs off.

Sun: Dammit not you too! 

While heading to the tower he sees Ruby & Weiss on the other side also heading their.

Ignis: “Sorry girls but I’ll be getting their first”-

A mech shows up & he prepares himself but it gets cut in half. Wesley stands on top of it. 

Ignis: Wesley?-

Wesley: Go! 

Ignis nods & continues until he is met with two beowolves but he takes them down & reaches the top. He clashes with Cinder & they both get knocked back. 

  
  
  


**(Xenoblade Chronicles - Xanthe plays)**

[ https://youtu.be/z4qNWaMmW1M ](https://youtu.be/z4qNWaMmW1M)

As Ignis stands across from her, Pyrrha runs next to him.

Pyrrha: What are you doing here!?

Ignis: I’m here to help that’s what.

He aims at Cinder.

Ignis: I’ll need some help with this.

Pyrrha attempts to protest but shakes her head & gets into a stance. He shoots an arrow & Cinder catches it & crushes it. She then notices Pyrrha but she is too late & gets knocked back by Pyrrha’s shield. Cinder gets angry & shoots fire at Ignis but he counters with a blast of his own.

Ignis: Yeah I can do that too.

They continue to fight. Pyrrha takes charge while Ignis stays back & snipes. Cinder knocks her back & Ignis catches her. He helps her stand back up & they stand back to back. 

Ignis: We need to slow her down.

Pyrrha: Indeed. Why not use your semblance at full power?

Ignis: I could but it’s risky I’m at a good amount of aura but you're here &...

Pyrrha: You’re semblance doesn’t affect people close to you correct?

Ignis has a dumbfounded look.

Ignis: Oh right…. well move back please.

She moves back & Cinder is confused. Ignis crosses his arms & his fire covers him with a glow. Cinder attempts to stop him but Pyrrha throws her shield & pushes her back. Ignis sets off a fiery explosion covering the tower. As the area clears, Pyrrha opens her eyes. She smiles & looks to see Ignis standing there catching his breath while giving a thumbs up. Cinder is seen holding on to the edge of the tower & recovers. Bruises are seen on her & she charges at Ignis. Clock gears hit her & he steps back to where Pyrrha is. She continues her assault but Cinder knocks them back until more gears come her way. She tries to knock them away again but see’s Ignis riding on one of them. He spins with the clock gear & hits her. 

Cinder: You two are seriously pissing me off.

They ready themselves but a roar is heard & the grimm dragon appears. Cinder laughs & points to them. The dragon goes towards them but Ignis shoots fire & ice arrows while Pyrrha throws clock gears at it. They slow it down but it’s not enough. Ignis uses a weaker version of his x kick move & knocks it down to the ground below. He tries to ready an arrow but Cinder comes from behind him & takes his bow.

Cinder: Such a mere toy.

She melts it & Ignis has an angry annoyed look on his face.

Ignis: Seriously! 

She laughs & throws it to the side. Ignis is about to charge at her but he falls onto his knees. Pyrrha goes to him trying to get him up. 

Cinder: My what a position you're in. Powerless.

Ignis stands with Pyrrha next to him.

Ignis: Powerless my ass. To think I only thought of you as a stereotypical edge girl but no... your one crazy ass bitch!

He strongly points at her while Pyrrha nods & readies herself. 

Cinder: Crazy!? I’ll show you crazy!

She powers up & Ignis smirks. He gets into a bruce lee pose.

Ignis: Don’t you know. I’ve been trained by the drunken master. Qrow Branwen!

Cinder flies to them but he dodges & kicks her while making a kung fu sound. Ignis brings out his tanto & waves his hand over the blade summoning fire onto it. Cinder summons her bow & shoots but he cuts them while running towards her. Pyrrha runs next to him & they give each other a look. She puts her shield over her face while Ignis goes on top of it & jumps. He dives down with his tanto while doing a spindash. A shockwave is seen & Ignis’s tanto is caught by Cinder. She tries to melt it but Ignis pulls back & kicks her. Ignis stands away from her & he looks at his damaged tanto. He sheathes it but Cinder tries to attack him but Pyrrha stands in between them & she is caught by the neck. He goes to stop Cinder but she blasts him back. Ignis tries to stand but his aura breaks. 

Pyrrha: Ignis! Stand up!

As he lays down he feels his body refusing to move.

Ignis: “Come on! Don’t give up on me now body”!

Cinder continues choking her & attempts to burn her neck. Pyrrha weakingly says to him.

Pyrrha: It’s not over till you say it is… right?

He looks to see the remains of her sword & slowly gets up while holding his left side. Ignis puts out his right hand.

Ignis: You’re damn right…

His fire forms a sword & he firmly grasps it. He looks to Cinder & points his newly formed blade to her.

Ignis: Ready to die?

She let’s go of Pyrrha & attempts an attack on him but he quickly disappears & reppears behind her. Multiple cuts hit her & Ignis stabs his sword into the ground as he stands with one knee. 

Ignis: Scum.

The sword disperses & Pyrrha smiles while trying to get back up. Ignis looks over to see Cinder getting back up with her maiden powers still active. He panics & can barely stand. She menicly marches towards him & he tight ends his fists while closing his eyes. Cinder grabs him by the chin & smiles. 

Cinder: Impressive but not enough to kill me. It’s over.

She goes for a stab with her hand on fire but gets drop kicked. Neo stands before her with tears. 

Cinder: Neo!? How dare you!-

Neo opens up her umbrella which pushes Cinder back. Ignis slowly gets up & see’s Pyrrha passed out. He tries to get to her.

Ignis: “Thanks Neo. Now I just gotta get Pyrrha away from here”.-

He gets hit by Neo as she was knocked back by Cinder. They both lay by some rubble. Ignis tries to get up but Cinder hits him in his left eye knocking him off the tower. As he falls, he sees a white light cover the tower. Ignis feels someone catch him as he slowly passes out.

**Neo’s Pov.**

Neo: “I leaped off the tower to go after Ignis. Luckily I was able to catch him & take him to safety but since I didn’t want to get caught I had to leave him a bit farther away”.

She lays him down on a large rock & holds his hands with hers.

Neo: I wish I could stay but… I’d just be in your way. I already lost Roman so I need to figure things out before I can face you again as a friend. 

She kisses him on the forehead & walks off with her umbrella opened covering her head. Later Qrow finds him & takes him to safety at Taiyang’s house.

**Ignis’s Pov.**

Ignis: And that was all I can remember. I passed out after falling & woke up here. Wish I knew who caught me though.

Qrow: It’s quite the mystery but your safe now kid. I guess I should tell you what happened after you fell.

Ignis is in disbelief as Qrow tells him everything that happened that night.

Qrow: I’ll be in & out trying to help clean the leftover mess. See you later tonight for dinner.

He heads off. Afterwards Ignis goes back to sleep. Ignis wakes up & gets out of bed. He looks to see that he is in his tank top, jeans, & shoes. While looking around he finds a table with the rest of his gear rekt. His bow is broken in half. The jacket he wore is torn to shreds. One of his gloves is still wearable but a bit damaged while the other one is missing. He checks his pockets to find his tanto is still in bad shape so he puts it back into his pocket & walks into the bathroom to check himself out. 

Ignis: “I guess I’ll keep my tanto as a lucky charm”.

As he looks at the mirror he sees a few bruises but nothing too serious. He lifts up his tank top & see’s his scars & sighs while putting it down. Before he leaves the bathroom he notices his left eye color. He lightly touches it & it stings. 

Ignis: From brown to gray great…

While roaming around the house he goes by Yang’s room. Even though he just passed by he can feel she’s not in the mood to talk. He takes a walk outside & reaches a cliff only to see the ruins of Vale & Beacon.

Ignis: Pyrrha…

Ignis clutches his head & goes on his knees crying. He then feels someone hugging him & see’s Ruby. He hugs her back & they stay there for a moment until she takes him back inside. A month goes by & Ruby prepares to head off. As she reaches the front door she looks over to see Ignis.

Ruby: Oh! Hey Ignis I’m totally just getting some air. Yup air…

Ignis: Pfft yeah ok. So Haven huh?

Ruby: Yeah… I figured me, Jaune, Ren, & Nora could do something to help.

Ignis: That’s fair. I’ll join you once I’ve recovered.

He looks away & then puts a hand on her shoulder.

Ignis: Be safe out their bud.

Ruby: Will do. Please take care of Yang for me.

Ignis: Of course.

They hug & she kisses his cheek. Ruby is bright red while Ignis is shocked while also blushing. 

Ruby: WELL I GOTTA GO BYE!-

She heads off & Ignis smiles while shaking his head. As Ruby walks with her new team Jaune notices that she is still blushing.

Jaune: You ok Ruby?

Ruby: Whah who me!? Yup never better!

She walks a bit farther away from them & Nora puts a finder under her chin with a smirk.

Ren: Something up Nora?

Nora: Hmm nothing.

She giggles & they continue walking. We switch to Qrow as he watches over Team RNJR. 

Qrow: So you sure you don’t wanna come? I might need my apprentice when times get tough.

Ignis: As much as I would like to, I need some time to figure things out. Plus I promised Ruby I’d take care of Yang. 

Qrow: I see please do. Take care Ignis, adios.

He does a two finger salute & flies off.

Ignis: Bird transformation huh? See you soon Qrow…

Ignis holds the red emerald in his hand as he watches them take their next journey. A single tear is seen running down.

Ignis: Till we meet again.

He heads back inside while a figure is seen watching him & it is Wesley who walks off.

Wesley: In due time our heroes will rise again.

As he heads into the woods he disappears with the wind.


	13. Vol 4 Chapter 1 Time Flies

We see Ignis in the living room reading while petting Zwei who is on his lap. As he reads he hears a door open & Yang enters the room. The room is quiet for a moment until Yang speaks while looking away.

Yang: Thanks for leaving the food tray by my door.

Ignis: No problem. It’s been a while since we’ve chatted.

Yang: Yeah… 

Before they could continue, the door opens to see Taiyang.

Taiyang: Hey kids I’m back!

Ignis: Welcome home! Here lemme help you.

They unpack some groceries & Taiyang shows Yang her new arm but she doesn’t put it on & heads to her room.

Taiyang: I thought… she would be excited when she saw it.

Ignis sighs while putting the lid back on the box.

Ignis: Me too but then again she's been slowly progressing so I think she might need a little push to put it on.

Taiyang: True I think I might know some people who can help.

Later in the kitchen, Yang has a minor panic attack & drops a glass cup shattering it. While she calms herself Ignis walks in.

Yang: Ignis I…

Ignis: You had a thought of him, Adam right?

She looks down & quickly breathes in & out.

Yang: I just… each thought & dream I just feel helpless. How am I supposed to get past it!

Ignis: Something traumatic like that doesn’t go away that easily I’ll admit. Hell if I was in your shoes I’m sure I’d have a hard time as well. So my advice is to use that fear & turn it around to motivate you. I know you can do it. 

He puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him & he smiles while giving a thumbs up. At first she seems conflicted but then she also smiles & hugs him. As they let go of each other Yang mentions something.

Yang: Thanks. I guess there's also something else on my mind.

Ignis: Shoot.

Yang: I wonder what they're up to. How are they coping? My team, Ruby…

Ignis: They have also been on my mind ever since I saw Ruby left.

Yang: Why didn’t you go with her? It’s better than sitting around here.

Ignis: Well... I needed some time to also cope with some things & I made a promise to Rubes.

Yang: And that promise would be…?

Ignis puts a finger over his mouth & winks at her.

Ignis: Let’s just say it’s a secret so I’ll tell you someday.

She sighs while shaking her head & lightly punches him.

Ignis: Anyways I feel like Ruby will be ok since she’s got her new team together but being in another continent can be tricky. I wish I could have stopped Weiss’s dad from taking her home. If I only knew where Blake went.

She looks down & angrily whispers to herself.

Yang: Blake...

Yang walks off & Ignis notices what he said & sighs. Taiyang walks in.

Taiyang: Good try Iggy. 

He rubs Ignis's head & they laugh. At night Port & Oobleck visit & they chat. Afterwards we see the two professors talking with Ignis outside while Taiyang cleans some dishes.

Port: It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen you young Flare!

Oobleck: Indeed! It seems like you’ve been taking things calmly.

Ignis: You could say that. It’s been complicated since the fall...

They both look at each other with concern.

Oobleck: Dear boy if you don’t mind us asking. What’s been on your mind?

Port: The fall of both Beacon & Vale has taken a toll on all of us but a former student like you must have had a tough time recovering from it so please tell us & we’ll try to give you some advice.

Ignis looks down while clenching his fists.

Ignis: I’ve felt lost & unmotivated since then. I gave it my all trying to stop her &... it ended in a way I never could have imagined it would be. I just wish I could have done more!

He looks at them in frustration & sadness. 

Port: I see.. 

He ponders while rubbing his stache.

Oobleck: Understandable. Going through all that at your age can be unreal but I believe you still have a fighting chance to make things right!

Port: I agree! You have so much more potential to unlock. I’m sure a journey to the outside would be quite the experience! 

Oobleck: I’m sure Mr. Xiao Long would love to help you get back on your feet with his training.

Ignis: Fair point… well I’ll see what I can do. It won’t be easy but I’m sure to give it a try! Thanks for the advice it was good catching up with you both.

They leave & as Ignis is about to head back inside, he see’s Yang watching & she closes her curtain. The next day she is seen sitting on the porch. 

Ignis: Morning!

Yang: Morning.

He sits next to her & they chill there. It feels like awhile until their hands are seen next to each other & they touch. They quickly retract their hands & move away from each other. They both are seen flustered until Ignis speaks up.

Ignis: WELP I-I SHOULD HELP T-TAI WITH SOMETHING!-

He runs back inside & Yang is still flustered but smiles. Later we see Ignis wrapping boxing tape on his arms & hands. As he is about to exit, he see’s Yang in the living room putting on the robotic arm. They both nod at each other & go outside. Tai stands there with his hands on his hips.

Taiyang: Alright let’s begin.


	14. Vol 4 Chapter 2 Memories

Taiyang: Keep your back straight & your form tight.

He holds his hands up opened. Ignis jabs & swings at him.

Taiyang: Good, good glad to know that Qrow kept you on your feet. Again! 

They continue training until Ignis is tired out. Yang takes her turn & they later end training for the day. Ignis sits on the ground.

Ignis: Ugh I’m definitely gonna feel that in the morning.

Yang: Same but we did good today.

Ignis: Good thing your dad gave me the boxing tape. My hands would have been wrecked if I didn’t have these on.

Yang laughs.

Yang: Well you better rest up early then cause my dad is not gonna make it easy for us tomorrow.

He sighs.

Ignis: Right... lemme just rest here for a bit my muscles are still aching.

She heads back inside & Ignis finally gets up after a couple of minutes & stretches.

Ignis: Ahhgh. Talk about putting myself to work. Hmm since I’m getting myself back in action I wonder if…

He puts his right arm forward & focuses. His hand feels warm & the fire sword appears. Ignis looks at it in awe.

Ignis: If only I knew how to do this during my training with Qrow but man is it cool to see that I can do it willingly. Still.. it feels like it’s draining me a bit.

He swings it around & does some sword stances. Afterwards he let’s go of it & it disappears. 

Ignis: It’s still bright out. I'll take a short walk before dinner.

As he goes on his walk a raven bird flies by. Before he turns around to head back he notices Wesley. He has his head down but then looks at Ignis.

Wesley: It’s time.

Ignis: Time for what?

Wesley turns around & walks off. Ignis confused goes after him but then he is surrounded by a white light. 

  
  


**(Kuroyuri)**

We see Ignis who is walking around the market. 

Ignis: “Let’s see here mother said she needed stuff for dinner. The list says to get….”

As he is looking at the list he bumps into someone in a robe with their hood up. He tries to help them up but the person runs off. Ignis shrugs & continues shopping. After he gets what he needs he sees the same person by a fruit stand. They attempt to steal an apple but the clerk notices & they abort. Ignis sighs & buys the apple. He finds them behind an unfinished house with some crates. Ignis notices that it’s a girl & holds the apple towards her.

Ignis: You wanted this right?

She is hesitant but takes the apple & eats it. Ignis chuckles.

Ignis: It seems like you're starving, here.

He hands her a bag of food. She is surprised by his generosity & hugs him. 

Ignis: Woah! Hey no problem. My name is Ignis, what’s yours?

She mumbles until she speaks.

???: N-neo….

Ignis: Neo huh? Nice to meetcha! 

Neo nods but immediately runs off with the bag. Ignis watches her & she is gone. He smiles & heads home. When he arrives he is greeted by his parents. His father is tall with a muscular build with dark brown hair while his mother is average height with baby blue hair. They both have brown eyes. 

Dad: Heya son! 

Ignis: Heya pops!

Mom: Did you get it?

Ignis sighs with a smile.

Ignis: Yes mother it’s all in here.

He holds the bag in the air.

Mom: Good leave it on the table & wash your hands!

Ignis: Right.

Later during dinner we see them having a conversation.

Dad: And so I made sure all the grimms were vanquished & I came back to Haven academy feeling quite proud!

Mom: More like overly too happy. You wanted to go on a mission that would let you only kill grimm.

Dad: Psh I still had fun dealing with spying missions & so forth.

Mom: Yeah sure.

Dad: Says the one who stayed at school reading & studying.

Mom: I wanted to know what we're going up against. One must be prepared.

They laugh & look towards their son who has been listening in with sparkles in his eyes.

Ignis: Man the more you guys talk about it makes me more excited to become a huntsman.

Dad: Heh sorry son. Old stories are fun to talk about.

Mom: Indeed I’m sure you’ll make a great huntsman.

Dad: If only we could figure out how to unlock your semblance….

Mom: Now, now dear it takes time. It’s not like we had an easy time unlocking ours.

Dad: I dunno mine came at a pretty good time before I enrolled. 

She shakes her head with a slight smile.

Mom: Alright enough. I’ll admit I also wonder what your semblance will be.

Ignis: Either one of your semblances will do. Though both would be really cool!

Dad: True having your mothers creation semblance with my fire would be very powerful.

Mom: We’ll find out soon enough.

After dinner Ignis is in his room laying on his bed & his mother comes in.

Mom: Can’t sleep?

Ignis: Nope I’m too excited to continue archery training with Li. He’s supposed to be back from hunting tomorrow!

Mom: So I’ve heard well how about I sing you a song to help you fall asleep?

Ignis: Mom… I’m fifteen.

Mom: And fifteen year old's need something to help them sleep.

Ignis: Ugh fine.

She sings Requiem until his eyes feel heavy & then he falls asleep.

[ https://youtu.be/5XP73ItmpkY ](https://youtu.be/5XP73ItmpkY)

Screams are heard which wakes up Ignis. He grabs his training bow & arrows. We see his parents are trying to stop the grimm. His mother tries to evacuate the people but fails since there are too many grimm. She creates a glaive to protect the few that are left. As she kills them, more show up. She struggles against them & they eventually kill her. Ignis’s father sees this from afar but was unable to reach them due to being surrounded by another wave of grimm. He grips his katanas in anger.

Dad: No… not her! Damnit!

An alpha tries to attack but he slices it. He continues to kill them until his son’s voice is heard. He looks over to see him killing a few grimm. They hug & he gives Ignis his other katana.

Dad: Ready son?

Ignis: Ready dad!

They stand back to back. His father uses his semblance & ignites his katana. More grimm show up & they cut up each one while circling in the same spot. The pack are slaughtered & they try to figure a way out. Ignis notices Li’s son Ren protecting a girl with orange hair. He heads towards them but then he feels something stab him. Ignis turns his head to see the nuckelavee & it screams. Another pack runs in & attack Ignis. He tries to escape by cutting at it’s arm but the grimm are too fast & they all claw at him. His father tries to save him but the nuckelavee gets in his way. It grabs him by the head & it crushes his head. After the grimm leave, Ren & Nora take their dead bodies & bury them on a hill. They stab the katanas next to their graves & the two head off. The white light appears again & now we see current Ignis standing in front of the graves. He goes on his knees.

Ignis: That was... my past...

Wesley: Yes.

Ignis: How... how am I still alive? I died yet I still look the same & I should be a year older now but how?

Wesley: Sadly I do not know how or why. I found you when you were walking on your own in the woods. So I chose to watch over you. The graves were made in the outskirts of Vale It seems. Ren & Nora chose to bury you away from Mistral. Strange... but understandable.

Ignis looks at the katanas.

Ignis: Father...

Suddenly he is brought into the same white light again but this time he is met by his father. Ignis is seen happy yet sad.

Ignis: What am I supposed to do now?

His father puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

Dad: What a huntsman must do!

He & the white light fade. Ignis stands & summons his fire sword.

Wesley: Shall we begin?


	15. Vol 4 Chapter 3 Forward

Our two warriors stand across from each other at an open field. They take their stances. Ignis stabs forward but Wesley easily parry's it & Ignis steps back.

Wesley: Not bad but predictable. Now watch me.

As he attempts a stab, Ignis moves away to dodge but Wesley stops midway & elbows Ignis while slashing at him. He covers his wound which heals.

Ignis: Ow.. I see. Well here goes!

Ignis succeeds & they proceed.

Wesley: Alright next we’ll be clashing our blades but slowly. Follow where the blades move without thinking.

The blades hit & Ignis moves his sword in different directions quickly. Wesley pushes Ignis’s sword back.

Wesley: I said slowly.

Ignis stops & breathes. He tries again.

Wesley: Better.

They continue this until night time. Ignis stands exhausted & Wesley sheaths his sword.

Wesley: Nicely done. We’ll continue this tomorrow.

Ignis nods while holding his sword.

Ignis: Cool. I think I’m going to name my fire sword Pure Blade.

Wesley: Like your semblance, not bad. By the way your eyes glow when you use your semblance.

Ignis: Wait... really?

Wesley: Yup. See you tomorrow.

He disappears & Ignis heads home. After dinner he goes to the bathroom. As he looks into the mirror he activates his semblance.

Ignis: Woah!

He looks closely inspecting it & deactivates his semblance. The next day we see them at a lake that has logs sticking on top of the water. They fight each other with their swords. Wesley cuts off the logs to where there are only two left. He then throws his sword at Ignis & he tries to block it but gets disarmed. The sword returns to Wesley like a boomerang & it is seen behind Ignis. He backflips & does a handstand on the log.

Wesley: You’ve made progress but will it be enough to protect your friends?

Ignis: Just what are you talking about?

Wesley: The times when you needed the strength to overcome obstacles & foes you furthered yourself when those you cared about we’re there & supported you. That’s what matters most yes?

Ignis feels his body shake & he tries to keep his balance.

Ignis: You’re right. When I roamed the woods I fought to survive but when I met them I found a purpose. I will fight for them & we’ll stand together!

With all of his strength he lifts himself up into the air & charges his left fist.

Ignis: Check this out! Rock, paper, scissors!

He punches downwards. Wesley tries to block it with his sword but the log he is standing on breaks & they land on the ground.

Wesley: It seems that you are ready.

As he gets up, he lends his hand towards Ignis & helps lift him back up.

Ignis: Thanks. Your teachings were of great help!

He bows & Wesley does one as well.

Ignis: Speaking of friends I guess I should get packing.

Wesley: Indeed, though I recommend taking Yang with you. It seems she is in the mood to get out there.

Ignis: Right! Again thanks for everything.

Before he could give him a handshake, Wesley stops him.

Wesley: Now, now it’s not goodbye just yet.

Ignis: What you wanna come along?

Wesley: Something like that but I must reveal to you something. My name isn’t Wesley, it's Genji.

Ignis smacks the side of his face.

Ignis: Then why Wesley?

Genji: What? You think I’m just gonna reveal myself right off the bat? I wanted to at least make it interesting. May I continue?

Ignis: Alright go on.

Genji: I am not from this world. It seems that when I died, my spirit was sent here to Remnant instead of the afterlife. I had no idea why... but now it seems like I was meant to help pass my skills to another, that being you.

Ignis: Wow... it’s an honor.

Genji: Please the honor is all mine. Though I feel like I’m not the only person who was sent here. There might be more individuals from other worlds who could teach you.

Ignis: I see. Well Wes- I mean Genji let's save Haven & maybe even the world, together then.

They shake hands & Genji’s appearance changes.

Genji: Now then…

He turns into mist & covers Ignis. As Ignis opens his eyes, Genji is no longer in front of him. He looks around until a voice is heard.

Genji: We are now one.

Ignis: What the…

He screams & runs around until Genji appears again.

Genji: Calm down. I’m a spirit remember, I have chosen to fuse my soul with yours.

Ignis: Ohh you could have said that beforehand!

Genji: I could have but I wouldn’t have gotten that reaction from you.

Ignis: Ha ha yeah very funny. Let’s get going.

He returns to Ignis’s body.

Genji: Real quick put out your hand.

Ignis: Ok…

As he puts his hand forward a katana appears.

Ignis: Woah!

Genji: With our souls combined you are now able to summon my blade or should I say ours. This won’t cost any aura.

Ignis: So a new main weapon interesting. I’ll name this one Golden Blues.

While he admires it, he sees Yang from the blade. He turns around & Yang looks at him surprised.

Ignis: Yang?

Yang: Oh hey Ignis! I was just going for a walk…

As she tries to walk away he catches up to her.

Ignis: How long have you been watching?

She shyly touches her fingers together while looking away.

Yang: When you left to go on a walk…

Ignis: Really?

Yang: What I was curious & a little bit worried.

Ignis: Ok then... well I guess we’re on the same page about heading to Mistral?

Yang: Yup! Come on let’s get our things ready!

She takes his arm & head off. They go shopping for what they need & as they are getting ready, Ignis notices how long his hair is.

Ignis: I could get a haircut but I’ll keep it. Blue looks good on me but I wanna try a different hair color.

He looks over to Yang who is trying on her new clothes.

Ignis: Umm Yang.

Yang: Yeah Iggy?

(Now You're a Man plays)

https://youtu.be/851BqHMCaeM

Ignis steps out of the shower with blonde hair. Yang & Tai give a thumbs up. He puts on his new clothes.

Yang tries to tie her hair but then Ignis ties it for her.

Yang: Thanks.

Ignis: No Problem.

We then see them at the shed. As she gets her bike ready, Ignis looks around & spots a yellow emerald. 

He picks it up & looks at it. Yang notices.

Yang: Oh that was a gift for my birthday years ago. I guess I left it here & forgot about it.

Ignis: Mind if I keep it?

She nods & Ignis also sees a revolver. He holds it & aims.

Yang: Sheesh I guess I left more than my bike in here.

Ignis: Was this yours too?

Yang: Yup I found it after some guy killed a group of grimm. It seemed like he dropped it. I tried to give it back but he left before I could give it to him. I had fun using it but then it inspired me to make my gauntlets.

Ignis: That’s quite the story. I’m guessing I can have this too?

Yang: Go for it.

Ignis: Thanks bud!

Yang: You wanna do some test shots?

They head outside the shed & she sets up some bottles for him & he aims. Yang holds his hand with the revolver & guides him from behind.

Yang: You get ten shots until it automatically reloads for 5 seconds. Stay calm & focus.

He does what she says & shoots all the bottles. They high five. Afterwards they say goodbye to Tai & head off. Yang stops by Summer’s grave. Ignis kneels down & pays his respects.

Ignis: It’s been a while since I came to visit. Last time I came here was with Ruby.

Yang: Yeah... same.

She gets lost in her thoughts.

Yang: “Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? It’s been bothering me for weeks now... oh wait”.

Ignis pulls out his damaged bow & stabs it into the ground next to the grave.

Ignis: This bow is long gone. Good thing I got the new gear to cover it.

Yang: …

Ignis: Is something wrong?

She looks away flustered until she looks back at him.

Yang: No I… I think I’m in love with you.

It goes silent as the wind blows by. Ignis is taken back until he is seen red.

Ignis: Yang I…

Before he could say anything she kisses him & he kisses her back. They stay like this for awhile until they let go. As they look into each other's eyes, Yang notices that his right eye changes from brown to gold.

They both smile & walk back to the motorcycle while holding hands. Taiyang is seen washing dishes & sneezes but he shrugs it off. Later as they get off the cruise ship & reach Mistral. Ignis has a bottle in his hand with a letter in it. He puts it into the water & it drifts off. As he watches it go, Yang puts a hand on his shoulder & they look towards the sea. The bottle reaches Menagerie & Blake is seen walking by the ocean. She sees that it is in the sand & notices that it has her emblem on it. She takes it & reads the letter. Tears are seen running down her eyes.

Ignis: “Hey Blake! Ignis here. I hope you're doing ok. I feel that someday we'll meet again in our journey ahead under the same sky”. Signed by Ignis & Yang.

As she wiped her tears, Sun walks up to her.

Sun: Yo a bottled letter! What’s it say?

She shows him & he reads it. Sun smiles while Blake walks off.

Sun: “Don’t worry Ignis I’ll make sure she’s safe. That's a promise from me to you”!

We then see Ignis & Yang riding to their destination until they reach a sign & a warning about bandits.

Yang: She is in so much trouble.

Ignis: I guess we’re about to find out eh?

She smiles & they ride off.


End file.
